Rainbow Connection
by Newly Human
Summary: Occurs between Seasons 1 & 2. Logan held Max in his arms as she died, but can he accept that she’s gone? A new friend arrives who feels his pain, in more ways than one. Friendship, intrigue, action, and most importantly... hope.
1. Prologue: A Casserole And A Frisbee

**RAINBOW CONNECTION**

**by Newly Human**

* * *

**  
Synopsis:** Logan held Max in his arms as she died, but will he be able to accept that she is gone? A new friend arrives who feels his pain, in more ways than one. And by helping her, Logan may be able to help himself. Friendship, intrigue, action, and most importantly… hope. 

**Timeline:** The following takes place in between seasons 1 and 2. Slight Alternate Universe for the season 1 finale, but other than that it should fit nicely in between.

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel the series and all it's characters belong to Fox, Cameron/Eglee Productions and other respective owners. I don't mean to infringe so please don't sue. Kaia Kilbourne and the plot are mine.

**Authors Note: **I know Dark Angel has long been off the air, but I guess I'm still in denial. This is my first published fan fiction and any feedback would be muchly appreciated. Hope you like it, -- Newly Human

* * *

**  
PROLOGUE / CHAPTER 1  
And Jesus Brought a Casserole… and a Frisbee**

_1:36 AM, Outside Manticore, Gillette, Wyoming._

"Max!"

Her head rolled back. Lifeless.

"Max, Max…" Logan's cries got muffled as he buried his head into her hair. "Max… No, no…" He wasn't ready to let her go. "Max, no…" Logan didn't even notice when a hand reached over and felt for her pulse.

"She's gone." he heard Lydecker say.

"I'm going to get her back inside," A renewed strength seemed to surge through him and he started to lift her. "They can fix her up in there."

Lydecker sighed. "Listen, I know how you feel, son, but you've got to let her go."

Lydecker watched briefly as Logan ignored him and continued trying to get Max up off the ground. A thud later, and Logan was on the floor too.

----------

Krit and Syl burst out of the foliage and into the sight of the parked Animal Control van. Lydecker, at the open door, spun around at the sound. Logan lay unconscious inside.

"They got Zack." Krit breathed.

"Max?" Syl asked hopefully.

Like a true leader, Lydecker didn't hesitate for a second. "K.I.A. Let's move out."

----------

Inside Manticore, Doctors were frantic.

"She's got a gunshot wound to the left upper chest. No pulse. Been doing CPR for six minutes. I'm going to intubate."

"She's in v-fib. I've got to crack her chest."

"Rib spreaders!"

"One amp EPI given."

----------

A small figure, panting out of breath, emerged from the thick foliage and crashed right into the red 'Animal Control' letters. Krit and Syl whipped around the van to face the intruder. A dishevelled, dark haired girl, not much younger than they were, stepped right into Krit's path.

"Zack?" The girl, realising it wasn't Zack – and that guns were being pointed at her – slowed her speed down dramatically. Her urgency, however, had not diminished. With her arms raised in a gesture of peace, she swiftly sidestepped around the gun holders and rounded the van only to find herself facing another gun.

"Who are you?" a grave, imposing voice demanded.

The girl hardly noticed. She looked at the older man with pleading, desperate eyes and gasped "Zack! Where's Zack?"

----------

Zack struggled in the straps with ferocity. The two men pushing the stretcher glanced worriedly at each other as they rolled him into the operating room. The doors swung uncontrollably behind.

Entering the room Zack noticed the bleeding girl on the bed in front of him.

"Max!"

----------

"I'm going to repeat the question," Lydecker stated calmly. Syl came around and stood pointing her gun to the girl's side, blocking her in against the van.

"I'm looking for Zack!" The girl reiterated, her hands still up and visibly shaking.

"Who. Are. You."

The girl seemed to suddenly notice the army getup each of them were wearing and glanced up.

"I need to find X5-599!"

And so unbecoming of soldiers, all three flinched.

----------

"What's her condition?"

The doctor let out a long breath "The bullet went clean through. Her right ventricle is collapsed. She's gone."

"Is there damage to any other organs?" Renfro asked.

She received a small shake of the head.

Disappointed herself, Renfro turned away. "Prep her for harvesting."

"No!"

Zack wrestled free from the straps, and grabbing the nearest soldier, knocked him out in a heartbeat. He pulled one arm around Renfro's neck, drawing her close, and pointed the fallen soldier's gun at the doctors menacingly.

"Bring her back!"

"Her heart's too badly damaged." The doctor explained.

"Then transplant her!"

"There's nothing in the donor bank."

Zack slowly pulled the gun in to rest against Renfro's temple.

"Then you need a donor."

----------

"I need to get to him!" The girl pleaded. "He's afraid."

She shook her head, as if trying to clear away sand from her hair, "Not for himself."

The girl stopped abruptly and whispered, "He's afraid for his family."

----------

"It won't do her any good." Renfro reasoned, "She's an X5. She needs an X5 heart."

Shoving her away, Zack moved over to kneel at Max's side. No one tried to stop him.

"Fight them, Maxie. Promise me you'll fight them." He had vowed to protect her, to protect them all.

He had vowed to do everything he could to protect them.

With a final, resolute, nod, Zack stood up and turned to Renfro.

"X5-599, I've got a heart for you."

----------

The girl spun around unexpectedly, and stared off into the woods leading to Manticore. She slowly inched her way out from the circle of firearms and moved toward the edge of the clearing. The three stood watching her as if in a trance.

She let out a barely audible "No." and broke into a run.

----------

BANG!

----------

As if struck by lightening, the running girl slammed to a halt just as she reached the first tree, and collapsed to the dirt floor.

* * *

**© April 2003 NHmedia  
www.nhmedia.cjb.net**


	2. Who's That Girl?

**RAINBOW CONNECTION**

**by Newly Human**

* * *

**  
Synopsis:** Back at home, Logan wakes with a splitting headache and a mysterious girl bound to his favourite chair. Friendship, intrigue, action, and most importantly… hope. 

**Timeline:** The following takes place in between seasons 1 and 2.

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel the series and all it's characters belong to Fox, Cameron/Eglee Productions and other respective owners. I don't mean to infringe so please don't sue. Kaia Kilbourne and the plot are mine.

**Authors Note: **Thanks to everyone for their reviews. The next few chapters will be coming in quick so stay tuned! Feedback is always appreciated. --Newly Human

* * *

**CHAPTER 2  
Who's That Girl?**

Logan was awake long before his eyes were open. A thudding pain continued to echo in the back of his head. He forced his heavy eyelids open slowly and took in the scene before him. He was in his familiar room, lying on his familiar bed, with his familiar chair sitting in the corner beside it. The only odd thing in the room was the girl sitting in the chair. She was taped at the mouth and a long white chord was wrapped multiple times around her torso, arms and legs. It bound her tightly to the chair. He took in her muddy jeans and red, slightly torn t-shirt. The words _New York, New York_ were barely readable in the front. She was small in figure, but looked about 21. Her head was drooping down, and her eyes closed. Logan pulled himself up into a sitting position. At the first rustle of bedspread the girl's eyes snapped open. Logan froze. Her eyes were a pale green, almost grey. The look she emitted from them was of pure sadness. With her head slightly lifted Logan could see that sometime recently the girl had cried. Heavily. She stared at him with those red eyes for what seemed like forever, then without warning the girl released her gaze and turned away to look out the window.

Suddenly finding his voice Logan broke the silence.

"Who are you?"

The girl turned back to him looking utterly drained. She moved her jaw, drawing attention to the tape preventing her from answering. It hurt to move, but Logan slowly crawled out of bed and approached the girl.

He stopped. "Barcode?"

She shook her head and angled her neck so that he could inspect for himself. Satisfied, Logan peeled the tape from her lips. With each inch, she flinched in pain. Finally free, the girl stretched her mouth several times before speaking. Her voice was hoarse from the crying.

"Thanks."

She turned back to the window, making no more moves to speak.

"So are you going to tell me who you are?"

Just then a knock sounded. Syl's head appeared behind the door.

"Logan, you awake?" Seeing him perched on his bed beside the girl was enough of an answer.

"Can we talk?" She seemed to ignore the girl's presence and disappeared back out the door.

Logan turned back to the figure. She was still facing the window.

"I guess I'll be back." He told her before moving to follow Syl.

Even as Logan closed the bedroom door behind him the girl had made no sound to indicate that she had ever heard him.

----------

In the living room, Krit and Syl sat on the sofa while Lydecker stood facing the window. Logan stormed in the room as best as he could with the deep pain in his head.

"What the hell is going on in there?" He raged.

"You don't know her?" Krit asked, unfazed by his tone.

"No. Why?" Logan's anger was short lived as confusion and curiosity took over. "What's going on?"

Syl started to explain. "She was outside Manticore last night. Showed up right after we got back."

"Well, why is she here? And bound – "

"Would you prefer if she were dead?" Lydecker spoke up suddenly. "Because that's what should have already happened."

He turned to look at Logan. Logan didn't answer so he continued.

"She knows about Zack, about the X5's. We need to know how. And how much."

Lydecker began moving towards the bedroom, but Logan stopped him.

"Wait. Let me talk to her."

Lydecker shook his head instantly. "I really should be doing that. You don't –"

"She's young." Logan interrupted, "And looks pretty harmless. You're just gonna be in there threatening her. At least I might be able to get her to trust me."

Logan waited while Lydecker thought it over.

----------

The bedroom door opened again and Logan stepped in. The girl was now staring at her lap. Dark strands of hair, dirty and in a mess, fell to cover her face.

"Hi again." He began.

When she didn't respond Logan moved to the bed and sat where he was earlier. He let out a long breath.

"So…" He didn't know where to start. "What's your name?"

It took a while for the girl to answer. She tried to take a few deep breaths but they came out erratic. Finally she whispered her answer without looking up.

"Kaia."

Logan smiled at the achievement. "Hi Kaia, I'm Logan."

She fell silent again. He realised that this was going to be a slow conversation. Suddenly he noticed her white, blood deprived hands and realised that the cord was wrapped so tightly around her that she was having trouble breathing, let alone speaking. He immediately jumped up. At the sudden movement a new burst of pain ripped through his head and he stumbled. Kaia turned to him, a worried look on her face.

She tried to speak. "Are you – "

"I'm okay," He assured her and after taking a moment to compose himself starting working on the rope.

"I'm sorry Kaia. Those military aren't really known for their hospitality."

"I know." Kaia breathed.

The knot in the rope was hard to release.

"And how do you know?" Logan asked gently as he continued to work.

"Zack. He wasn't so friendly when we first…" Kaia trailed off. She closed her eyes and a fresh pair of tears fell.

"How did you meet him?" Logan prodded again.

Kaia opened her eyes. Remembering, she smiled slightly. "He tried to kill me."

* * *

**© May 2004 NHmedia  
www.nhmedia.cjb.net**


	3. In His Grip

**RAINBOW CONNECTION**

**by Newly Human**

* * *

**  
Synopsis:** Logan learns more about Kaia and about her link with a fallen soldier. Friendship, intrigue, action, and most importantly… hope. 

**Timeline:** The following takes place in between seasons 1 and 2.

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel the series and all it's characters belong to Fox, Cameron/Eglee Productions and other respective owners. I don't mean to infringe so please don't sue. Kaia Kilbourne and the plot are mine.

**Authors Note: **Feedback and reviews are welcome and appreciated. Who am I kidding? I _live_ for reviews. --Newly Human

* * *

**  
CHAPTER 3  
In His Grip**

Logan had finally gotten the first knot undone. Already, the bonds binding Kaia were becoming a little looser.

"I found him sleeping in an alley five years ago." Kaia began, now able to speak much more easily, "He had a deep wound in his leg, I still don't know from what. I approached him, intending to look at his leg. It was infected and was still bleeding profusely. He woke up before I got within a metre and attacked me. He had his arm closed around my neck until I almost suffocated."

"You know how strong Zack is. How did you get out of his grip?"

"I didn't. I had to inject him with a tranquillizer, two actually, before he went down."

Logan stopped briefly. "You just happened to have a tranq with you?"

"It's standard in a med kit. I had one with me." She answered easily as if he had just asked an obvious question.

Logan decided to let it go. "So you treated him?" he asked.

She nodded. "I took him home and dressed his wounds. I realised he was different when I went to change his bandages four hours later. The infection was gone. Four hours after that and the cut was already beginning to close."

"That's fast." Logan agreed.

"Tell me about it. And with two tranqs in him he should've have been out for at least two days, but by morning he was gone. I did some research, but it was only a year ago, when the Eyes Only broadcasts started talking about genetically engineered soldiers, that I found out exactly what had happened."

The last knots tying Kaia's arms were almost free. By now, she could move around in her seat and talking about Zack seemed to bring some life back into her tired body.

"Was that the last time you saw Zack?" Logan asked.

"No, about a year later he came back with a broken arm. After that he came more often, mostly for medical attention, sometimes for a place to stay."

Kaia paused, deep in thought. When she spoke up, her voice was soft and some of that pain Logan had sensed earlier, seeped back through. "I don't know why he trusted me. He didn't seem like he had trusted that many people in his life. He had an intensity about him, and a weight, like he was constantly carrying the world on his shoulders. He didn't talk a lot, but when he did it was always about protecting his family. How his responsibility was to take care of them. He never told me much more than that, not even their names. Loyalty, duty, honour; those are the words that come to mind when I think of Zack."

"You fell in love with him." Logan continued for her. He had stopped working on the ropes and was listening to her describe Zack. He recognised the change in her voice, the way she smiled. How the colours in her eyes brightened when she said Zack's name. It was exactly how he felt about Max.

Logan held his breath to keep from tearing up and turned back to the task of untying the knots with a new determination to keep his mind off her.

Kaia had broken out of her reverie and was turned to Logan, a strange look on her face.

"It's ok to cry for her." She said gently.

Logan stopped and looked up, for a moment not knowing how to respond to that.

"Who?" He decided to pretend not to know who she was talking about.

"The woman you're thinking of." She replied, obviously seeing right through his facade. "I know you want to be strong. That's probably one of the reasons why she loved you. But it's ok to mourn for her."

Logan was silent for a moment. Then he opened his mouth to speak. "And Zack loved you?" He asked, blatantly changing the subject.

"No, not like I loved him," Kaia answered, letting the issue go, "But I was fine with that. Even when I found out he was an X5. I didn't care that he was different. Just being with him made me happy; though he never stayed for more than two days, and was gone for months at a time."

"When was the last time you saw Zack?"

"Almost a month ago. He stayed for one night, and somehow I knew he wasn't planning on coming back."

A lump began to form in her throat. Her eyes started to fill with tears, and even though she had cried the entire night, more tears started to come. Logan wrapped his arms around her and she found that she could lift her arms to wrap around him. He had finished untying the cord and she hadn't even noticed.

"Zack…" She sobbed the name into his shoulder.

He whispered to her and stroked the back of her head. "I know. Just let it out." His own thoughts turned back to Max. She was gone too, but he couldn't let himself accept that. Even as he thought the words he felt himself break down. Pain gripped his heart and he felt himself about to let go.

A loud knock sounded on the door.

The feeling passed. Logan swallowed and pushed the tears back down again. Kaia's own tears had subsided and she let him go.

"It's ok to let go, Logan." She told him between breaths.

Logan left the room without saying a word.

----------

"So?" Lydecker asked as soon as Logan was back in the living room.

"She's harmless." He announced.

Lydecker shook his head. "You keep saying that, but the information she knows could put these kids in jeopardy."

"Zack never told her anything." Logan replied angrily, getting annoyed at Lydecker's persistency, but also because the pain in his head that had disappeared a moment ago had come back with a vengeance. "She knows he's an X5. She knows there are others. It's nothing more than what you can read in the tabloids and conspiracy websites."

"Does she know where my brothers and sisters are?" Syl asked. Zack was the only one who knew everyone's contact numbers. She half hoped that she could see her family together again.

Logan turned to Syl and softened his tone at the sight of her hopeful face. "Zack would never have said anything about them. He wouldn't even tell her their names."

Syl tried to hide her disappointment. Krit put his arm around her reassuringly. "He was a good protector."

"And a great brother." Logan added.

"He _still_ is." Syl insisted. "We don't know that he's dead. We only saw him get caught."

"That's another thing," Lydecker spoke up. "That girl in there somehow knew Zack was dead. How could she know that?"

Logan thought about it for a second. "She might have just assumed being caught meant –"

"No," Krit interrupted. "She _knew_."

Logan shook his head, not knowing what to make of it.

"I don't think it's anything, but I'll ask her. Meanwhile, you guys need to get out of here." Logan suggested to Krit and Syl.

"Renfro is probably still reeling, but I'm sure she made time to send out another few teams to look for you." Lydecker added.

Krit nodded his agreement. He was never a man of many words; the strong, silent type. He pulled Syl on to her feet and they moved to the door.

"Keep a low profile for at least the next six months." Lydecker instructed. "Don't contact each other –"

Krit turned to look at Lydecker. The intimidating look on Krit's face made Lydecker stop mid-sentence.

"We may have worked together this time," He started," But that doesn't mean we'll start taking orders from you again."

Lydecker smiled. He was scared. And that made him proud.

"Understood."

A moment later and the two X5's were out the door. Lydecker stood staring at where they were just standing.

"Those kids are more than I could've ever hoped for."

"I bet." Logan responded dryly. "You'd better get out of here too, Lydecker. Get some rest."

He turned to Logan, suddenly suspicious at his caring comment. "And the girl?"

"I'll take care of her."

He sniggered. "I don't think so." Lydecker headed towards the bedroom to take care of it himself.

Logan ran to stop him.

"She doesn't know anything!"

"That's not the point." Lydecker responded, reaching the bedroom door.

"Renfro will be looking for you too!" Logan cried desperately. That made Lydecker stop, so Logan continued. "And you're a lot easier to catch then a couple of X5's with super speed, strength and heightened senses."

Lydecker turned, knowing this was all true.

"If I were you I'd get as much of a head start as I could." Logan concluded, hammering in the final nail.

Lydecker sighed. "If she's knows anything -"

"- we'll be in touch." Logan finished for him and watched as Lydecker disappeared out the door.

Logan closed his eyes and let out a long breath. He felt the stress leaving him.

It didn't last long, because again, his head started to scream in pain.

* * *

**© May 2004 NHmedia  
www.nhmedia.cjb.net**


	4. Something For The Pain

**RAINBOW CONNECTION**

**by Newly Human**

* * *

**  
Synopsis:** There's something different about Kaia, and Logan finds out exactly what it is. Friendship, intrigue, action, and most importantly… hope. 

**Timeline:** The following takes place in between seasons 1 and 2.

**Disclaimer: **Besides a few names of prescription drugs everything medical has been plucked from my imagination so please, don't try it at home. Dark Angel the series and all it's characters belong to Fox, Cameron/Eglee Productions and other respective owners. I don't mean to infringe so please don't sue. Kaia Kilbourne and the plot are mine.

**Authors Note: **Lots of dialogue and speeches at the moment. I just want to get the big back story out of the way before we get into the real plot. It's coming soon, I promise. Plus, a HUGE thankyou for all the reviews. I have an urge to answer some of your questions about the upcoming storyline, but I think I'll be evil and string you all along a bit more. Thanks for reading this far! --Newly Human

* * *

**  
CHAPTER 4  
Something For The Pain**

"Are you okay?"

Logan heard the voice behind him and turned. It was Kaia. Her hair was tucked back behind her ears and she looked like she was feeling better. Logan however, was clutching his head in pain. The throbbing would not stop.

"My head." He managed to groan.

In a second she was by his side. "Here, sit down."

She led him to the sofa and made him lie down. "Let me see."

Logan put up his feet on his expensive leather couch (it hurt that much), and allowed Kaia to inspect his head.

"You were hit pretty hard." Kaia said absentmindedly.

"No kidding," He mumbled.

She hardly heard him, her professional nature taking over. All that needed attention was the head wound. "There's a small split on your skull, it's gonna need a few stitches and you've probably got a mild concussion. Do you have any medical supplies? Antibiotics? And pain killers would help with the throbbing."

He pointed to the bathroom. "There's some in the medicine cabinet, and the First Aid Kit's under the sink."

Kaia disappeared into the bathroom and was back within 30 seconds carrying everything she needed plus a glass of water.

"You've got a lot of stuff in there." She observed, putting it all on the coffee table and getting to work. "Neurontin, Demerol, OxyCotin. These are pretty strong pain killers. What are you doing with all of these?"

"They're for my legs." Logan explained, "Every so often they act up and the pain gets pretty bad."

"Your legs?" Kaia asked, not understanding. "What's wrong with your legs?"

"I'm partially paralysed from the waist down."

Kaia raised her eyebrows at him. "Funny, you don't look paralysed. Half a minute ago you were walking around the apartment."

"Titanium alloy exoskeleton." He said, pulled up part of his pant leg to show her the metal frames. "With the help of a microchip they enhance the little feeling I have left in my legs up to 30 percent. It lets me walk again."

"Wow, that's great." Kaia let out a breath. "Because for a second there I thought you might be crazy."

He chuckled, which of course caused his head to throb faster, and harder.

"Here," Kaia took out a combination of pills and handed them to him, along with the water. "Drink as much as you can."

He drank it all. She put the glass back on the table and went back to stitching up Logan's head.

"So, Kaia… At 16 you were already walking down dark alleyways with a medical kit, treating the wounds of strangers…" Logan started, hoping to get more out of Kaia's history.

"Both my parents were doctors." She continued for him, "I started learning when I was young and I guess I was smart for my age, because I picked it up quick. I was trying to do what I could for the crumbling community we live in. Not everyone can afford licensed doctors. Or even unlicensed ones for that matter. "

Kaia paused, "They're both dead now."

"I'm sorry," Logan apologised instinctively.

Kaia smiled at his courtesy. "Don't be. It was a long time ago."

"How did it happen?" He asked softly.

"My mother was sick for a long time. She spent the last ten years of her life in some research hospital. Soon after she died my father passed too. I guess he just couldn't live without her." She cut the final thread and started to clean up. "I'm done."

"Thanks." He said sincerely. Logan moved into a sitting position, he was feeling better already. Kaia finished putting away the supplies and sat in the sofa opposite him.

"There was something I wanted to ask you." He started cautiously.

She noticed his grave face and began to worry. "What is it?"

"It's probably nothing." He reassured her. "But last night, the others said something happened outside of Manticore."

Kaia's gaze immediately shifted to her lap.

"When we were at the van." He clarified, but he got the feeling that she knew exactly what he was talking about. "You can tell me." He told her.

Kaia looked at him. She stared deep into his eyes and after a full minute, she knew that she could trust him.

"I have this gift." She stated plainly. "My family's had it for generations."

"What kind of gift?" Logan enquired.

"It's hard to explain," She began, "But I can feel things. Other people's emotions. I feel them all the time. Random bits of feeling from strangers. When someone is angry, hurt or in pain the feelings are stronger, and harder to ignore. With Zack…" Her voice trailed off. "Both my parents were gone and I felt like he was the only one I had left. Somehow, especially in this past month, I could feel him all the time."

"And you could feel his presence last night." Logan concluded.

Kaia nodded sadly. "Logan, you don't understand what it's like..."

"What do you mean?"

"To be able to feel him. To feel his passion and commitment and determination, right up until the end." Kaia swallowed, "To feel him die..."

They sat silent for a moment. Then Kaia suddenly spoke.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No, of course not." He got up to gather a towel and some clean clothes for her. "Take your time."

She whispered her thanks before disappearing into the bathroom.

Logan watched Kaia close the door. He did understand. He had watched as Max's life slowly slipped away from her. He had watched helplessly knowing that he couldn't do anything about it. He had watched her and never got the chance to say the words they've wanted to say to each other for a year.

Logan shook his head violently, refusing to allow himself slip into something he knew he wouldn't be able to overcome. Max isn't gone, Max can't be gone. Max isn't gone, Max can't be gone… He chanted those words in his head for the rest of the day.

----------

That night, Logan and Kaia were seated on the floor playing Scrabble, a board game Logan had found from pre-pulse days. The sombre mood from earlier had lifted with the setting sun. In conversation they talked about Logan's job working for Eyes Only and the places that Kaia's medicine took her, anything but what they were each actually thinking about. Kaia and Logan were both trying to distract themselves from less joyful thoughts and in the end Scrabble seemed the way to go. Unfortunately for Logan, Kaia had beaten him every time.

"Sorry, Logan." Kaia moved her last letter into place. "I win again."

"Damn." He smiled. "In my defence, I _do_ have a serious head injury."

"Sure…" She chuckled. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Suddenly, a burst of pain seized through her stomach. She grabbed it and groaned as wave after wave of agony gushed through her.

Logan leaped up to help. "Kaia, what's wrong?"

"I don't know." She gasped. Then without warning the pain subsided. Her face softened and she began to breathe normally again.

"What was that?" Logan asked, a worried look still on his face.

"I think…" She thought for a moment, then unexpectedly turned her pale green eyes to the front door. Something was coming.

* * *

**© May 2004 NHmedia  
www.nhmedia.cjb.net**


	5. Scrubs

**RAINBOW CONNECTION**

**by Newly Human**

* * *

**  
Synopsis:** Kaia knows how to treat wounds, but Logan must learn how to heal his own. Friendship, intrigue, action, and most importantly… hope. 

**Timeline:** The following takes place in between seasons 1 and 2.

**Disclaimer: **Remember, everything medical has been absolutely made up so PLEASE, don't try it at home… that would be stupid. Dark Angel the series and all it's characters belong to Fox, Cameron/Eglee Productions and other respective owners. I don't mean to infringe so please don't sue. Kaia Kilbourne and the plot are mine.

**Authors Note: **Apologies in advance for the obviously BAD medical drama. I'm not a doctor so basically everything remotely related has been pulled from my imagination and ER. If you'd like to help me write something more believable, please let me know. As always, thanks for the reviews. -- Newly Human

* * *

**  
CHAPTER 5  
Scrubs**

"LOGAN!"

Krit and Syl burst the doors open and stumbled into Logan's apartment.

"Logan!" Syl called again.

Syl was trying to carry Krit across the room. He had one arm around her neck and the other clutching his stomach. Blood seeped through his clothes and ran down his leg.

"Syl what happened?" Logan exclaimed, helping them to the couch. At the first sight of blood Kaia disappeared into the bathroom.

"We went back to Manticore." Syl explained, "I wanted to look for Zack and maybe find Max."

At her name, Logan reacted, but only for a moment. He motioned for Syl to continue while he removed Krit's jacket to get a better look at his wound.

"We knew they would've upped the perimeter security, but it was much more than we expected. Before we could get to the main compound we were spotted. We were lucky to even get back over the fence."

"I told her we shouldn't have gone back in there, but she wouldn't listen." Krit gasped. Somehow, he managed to smile at Syl, trying to assure her that he would be alright. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I'm so sorry, Krit." Tears started to form in her eyes. How could he joke around at a time like this?

He reached out and Syl took his hand. "It's okay, Little Sister. You didn't know."

Kaia appeared behind them, her hands clad in latex gloves and carrying various medical supplies. She quickly pushed her way through and kneeled beside Krit.

"How did he get hurt?"

"He got hit from behind while we were running. Sniper from a tower." Syl sniffed.

Logan ripped the last layer of clothing and peeled it away. Immediately, more blood flowed from the wound, soaking deep into the couch. The couch was getting a lot of abuse these last few days.

"It looks like it went right through his appendix," Kaia diagnosed. "And missed anything important." They rolled him on to his side so that she could get a view of the entry wound. Krit cried in pain at the movement. "Sorry, Krit." They rolled him back.

"It went right through, but that appendix is going to have to come out as soon as possible." Kaia sat back and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. It left a small trail of blood. "He needs to go to the hospital."

"We can't" Krit breathed, almost passed out.

"Renfro will be looking for them." Logan agreed. He looked at Kaia. "Can _you_ do it?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I don't have the right equipment here. Nothing's sterile. Anything can go wrong!"

"It'll have to do." Syl suddenly stood up and took off her jacket. Her tears were gone and the soldier in her took over. "What can I do to help?"

Kaia nodded. "I'll need a sharp knife. Heat it over a flame." She turned to Logan. "We need to clean this wound."

They all set off to work just as Krit finally passed out.

----------

Some hours later Krit lay sleeping in the guest bedroom with Syl by his side. She had stayed with him the entire time. All transgenics have an excellent immune system and even if Krit acquired an infection he'd still be able to get through it, no sweat. Still, you can't help but worry about your family. Syl thought about Zack and Max, and that only made her grip on Krit's hand tighten. She wouldn't be able to handle losing Krit as well.

In the bathroom, Kaia stood at the sink furiously scrubbing her hands. Half way through the operation she had abandoned the latex gloves. They were too big for her and only got in the way. She somewhat regretted that decision now because the blood had gotten under her fingernails, not to mention all over Logan's borrowed clothes.

Through her intense scouring she didn't notice Logan entering the bathroom behind her.

"Kaia?"

She jumped. "Logan, you scared me." Kaia recovered quickly and smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

"Sorry." He apologised. Logan leaned against the blue tiled wall and watched as Kaia continued her scrubbing. After a few minutes, when she had finally gotten the last remnant of blood from under her nails, she held them up to inspect in the light one last time.

"You're shaking" Logan noticed, suddenly concerned.

"I know, I can't seem to stop." She said, rubbing her hands together. Kaia turned to face him.

"Logan, I've never done that before." She started to explain. "It's one thing to dress a knife wound. It's something else when you're removing an organ." She continued. "I don't even have a legal license to practice medicine. I shouldn't be performing surgical operations."

"I was watching you. You knew what you were doing." Logan moved to put his arm around her shoulder. "Krit's going to be fine. Syl tells me that he's breathing better already."

"I know." Kaia took deep breaths to try to calm herself down. "I'm just feeling insecure. The whole time I was working I was feeling scared. I felt angry and abandoned. I didn't want to lose him. If he were gone it would feel like I was the last person in the world."

"You were feeling Syl." Logan realised.

She nodded. "Even so... Those feeling may have come from Syl, but as soon as I felt them, they became my own."

Logan held her for a while. Kaia was a beautiful young woman. She treated injuries with command, yet held a certain grace and modesty about it. She knew the most obscure words to beat him at Scrabble. Kaia understood today more than a lot of people learn in a lifetime. But inside she was still an innocent little girl trying to shield herself from the world that could constantly hurt her.

She reminded him a little of Max.

Max would put on her tough girl attitude, but most of the time she just wanted to be a normal girl. She wanted to live an innocent life, detached from the pains that her Manticore memories brought her.

"You keep telling me to let him go," Kaia spoke suddenly, breaking Logan out of his reflection. "But you won't let go of _her_."

Logan removed his arm from around her. Not roughly, but with a swiftness that she noticed.

"I've never mentioned her, but you keep talking about it."

Kaia shook her head at him as if she had said something important and he hadn't been listening. "You don't have to. It comes from you in waves. Every time you think of her. Every time anything reminds you of her. I feel it too."

She stepped toward him, but he instinctively backed away.

"What I feel is hurt, Logan." She said gently, "That, and a whole bunch of denial."

Kaia watched Logan contemplate this, and then said, "You don't believe that she's dead."

"No." He replied without a moment's hesitation.

"But you watched her die." Kaia reasoned.

Logan shook his head, his eyes beginning to blur. "She's not gone."

"She'll never be gone completely." Kaia whispered to him. "And somewhere inside you know that."

Logan kept his mouth shut. If he opened it at that moment he would definitely break down.

"Accepting her death, does not mean you're forgetting her." Kaia's tone now almost inaudible. "You could never forget her."

Logan gasped as the first tears formed in his eyes, ready to be released.

Kaia stepped towards him, her arms out to give him a hug. At that instant her face changed. Her expression contorted into one of pain and anguish. She tried to steady herself against the wall for a brief second before collapsing heavily to the ground.

* * *

**© May 2004 NHmedia  
www.nhmedia.cjb.net**


	6. Gifts & Curses

**RAINBOW CONNECTION**

**by Newly Human**

* * *

**  
Synopsis:** Logan finds out what caused Kaia to end up in the hospital. Her gift may not be a gift after all. Friendship, intrigue, action, and most importantly… hope. 

**Timeline:** The following takes place in between seasons 1 and 2.

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel the series and all it's characters belong to Fox, Cameron/Eglee Productions and other respective owners. I don't mean to infringe so please don't sue. Kaia Kilbourne and the plot are mine.

**Authors Note: **Sorry this chapter took longer than the others – FFnet was acting up. Thanks so much for all the reviews. It means a lot to me that you guys keep wanting more. I really want to finish this story in the next couple of days (I'm supposed to be studying for exams :) ). So check back early, and check back often. Thanks for reading! -- Newly Human

* * *

**  
CHAPTER 6  
Gifts... Curses**

_New York City Hospital, 10 Years Ago_

Little Kaia watched her mother work. She loved to hide just outside the hospital room door and stare at her mother. When she was alone, Kaia would try to imitate her mother's graceful movements, treating her teddy bear with an imaginary cough or sore arm. Today her mother was caring for a boy, a few years younger than her 11 year old self.

"Breathe deeply," Doctor Janet Kilbourne instructed as she listened through her stethoscope.

"It hurts," the boy complained.

"I know, honey. Just try." The boy took one small and erratic breath before starting to cry. Very loudly.

"Shhh…" Janet tried to calm him, stroking his back gently. It didn't help.

Kaia watched as her mother took the boys face in her hands and looked into his eyes. The boy's scrunched up features slowly loosened and before long he had quietened down. He looked almost serene.

"That's a good boy," Kaia heard her mother croon. "Do you feel better now?"

The boy just nodded happily.

----------

The first thing she noticed, as she surfaced from her dream, was a familiar rhythmic beeping by her ear. The second thing, the terrible sterile smell that accompanied all hospitals. Kaia opened her eyes to find that she was right; she was lying in a hospital bed. The heart monitor making it's noise beside her. Her eyes drifted to Logan, seated in a chair on the other side. His head was jerking every few seconds, trying to stay upright, as he slowly began to nod off.

It looked so strange Kaia couldn't help but chuckle.

The small noise snapped him alert for good. "Kaia, you're up."

She nodded, "Sorry to wake you."

"No, I wasn't asleep." His response made her smile. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, "How do you feel?"

"I'll be ok" She lied. Her whole body ached. "What happened?"

"We don't know yet." He replied, "The doctor should be here any minute."

Again she nodded.

Their comfortable silence was interrupted when the man in the bed opposite Kaia's suddenly grumbled in his sleep.

"Quick… Kiss the tail…"

Logan and Kaia exchanged amused looks.

"Weird dream." Kaia observed, smiling.

Logan agreed. Kaia watched as he seemed to contemplate something.

"Can you feel what he's feeling?" He asked curiously.

"If it's not intense enough I'd have to concentrate to be able to get through." Kaia explained, "There were only a few people who could get through to me all the time. My mum, my dad…"

"And Zack." Logan concluded. He thought for a minute. "Why was that?"

When Kaia didn't respond Logan thought maybe she didn't understand the question.

"Why was it that only these people had a connection with you?" Logan asked, mostly to himself. "The link could be physical…" he started a possible explanation, "But then again Zack wasn't linked to you in any way." He finished, dismissing the idea.

Kaia stared at her clasped hands sitting in her lap. "But he was." She started to move them. "There's a _part_ of him…"

Logan looked down to where her hands had finally rested. Her stomach.

"…in me."

"You're pregnant?" He heard himself utter the obvious words.

"Yep."

Kaia let the idea sink in. Logan's brain ticked away, his mind putting together all the pieces.

"One month ago… in his last visit…" Logan thought aloud.

"At first I couldn't understand why he did it, but…" She didn't know quite how to explain it so that Logan would understand. "He was always strict and unwavering with his orders, but under that hard exterior was the compassion that he hated about other people. _Phoney sentimentality_, he used to call it." She smiled, becoming lost in the memory.

Logan had only met Zack briefly, but Kaia's words made sense. Zack was harsh when it came to Max. She wanted to stay in Seattle despite his orders for her to keep moving around. But he was hard on all of them because he wanted to protect them. He would die for his family. And he did.

"Zack always knew I loved him," Kaia filled in the last of the blanks. "And even though he never felt the same, in his last visit he showed me that he understood how much he had meant to me."

"That's how I knew he was never coming back." Kaia finished sadly.

Max. Would _she_ be coming back? The events of two nights ago seemed so far away to Logan. He felt detached from the person who watched the woman he loved die. Did it actually happen? Logan was thinking about Max when the doctor interrupted.

"Kaia, how are you feeling?" He asked. Doctor Weller was a nervous man. Even as he asked Kaia that simple question his hands were rapidly rubbing together for no good reason other than to keep them moving. At the moment however, there seemed to be something else bothering him, adding to his anxiety.

"I'm a little sore actually." Kaia responded.

"That's nice." said the doctor, obviously not listening. He turned to Logan. "May I speak with you outside, Mr. Cale?"

By the time Logan stood up to leave with him Doctor Weller was already out the door.

----------

Outside, Logan stood facing the fidgeting doctor. Already, all his thoughts of Max were being pushed back within. Doctor Weller was thinking intently, extremely distracted.

"Is something wrong?" Logan asked, not able to wait any longer.

Doctor Weller broke away from his thoughts and seemed to notice Logan for the first time.

"Just something…" Doctor Weller paused, searching for the right way to broach the subject "Her brain. I've found something unusual."

"What is it?"

"Well, typically we use various parts of our brain for various tasks, and it's not unheard of to use these different parts at the same time." Doctor Weller explained. "There are certain parts of the brain, however, that aren't related to the function of the actual nervous system, and are used for say, protective purposes. During routine tests on Kaia..." He hesitated, not knowing how to continue.

"Just tell me, Doctor." Logan urged, understanding half of what the doctor was describing, and getting more impatient and worried by the minute.

"Her brain is 100% active. She's using parts of the brain that we thought weren't supposed to be used. And there are more impulses travelling in her brain than in anyone I've heard of."

"So what does this mean?"

"It means Mr. Cale, that Kaia's IQ is off the charts. Her brain is constantly processing at an extraordinary rate doing God knows what!" Doctor Weller gushed, his excitement and enthusiasm getting the better of him. Suddenly he stopped, as if he had remembered something else. "But I'm afraid Kaia isn't coping with the stress. It doesn't look good…" The doctor trailed off, letting his tone say what he meant.

"How long does she have?" Logan asked, not sure whether or not he wanted to know the answer.

"I'd say no more than 6 months." Doctor Weller replied.

"Thank you, Doctor." Logan said, his mind contemplating what to do next. He turned to the doctor. "We'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone."

"But, but, Mr. Cale…" Doctor Weller started, obviously distraught by the idea. "This could be a great medical study. If we could just-"

"Consider it a favour to Eyes Only," Logan interrupted, "He'll owe you one."

"Eyes Only?" Doctor Weller stopped, surprised by the name.

Logan pulled a card from his wallet. They always give in when he mentioned Eyes Only.

"Give me a call if you need anything," He said, handing the card with his details to Doctor Weller, "And I'll get in touch with Eyes Only. See what he can do to help."

The doctor took the card silently, his face showing the shock of hearing Eyes Only's name. As he left the doctor standing there, still dumbstruck, Logan considered how exactly he was going to explain to Kaia that in 6 months, she was going to die.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I would love to hear from some Zack fans on how you guys thought I handled his character. And no, this story isn't entirely focused on Zack, but more on how Logan and Kaia deal with their losses. I just felt it was important to explain his actions. I really wanted to stay true to everyone's characters. -- Newly Human 

**© May 2004 NHmedia  
www.nhmedia.cjb.net**


	7. Discovery

**RAINBOW CONNECTION**

**by Newly Human**

* * *

**  
Synopsis:** Logan breaks the bad news to Kaia and more pieces of her past come together. Friendship, intrigue, action, and most importantly… hope. 

**Timeline:** The following takes place in between seasons 1 and 2.

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel the series and all it's characters belong to Fox, Cameron/Eglee Productions and other respective owners. I don't mean to infringe so please don't sue. Kaia Kilbourne and the plot are mine.

**Authors Note: **I feel like the story's getting predictable... Or like a daytime soap. Let me know what you guys think. -- Newly Human

* * *

**  
CHAPTER 7  
Discovery**

"You knew?"

Kaia nodded. "It's why my mother was sick. I had a feeling I was getting worse. And I didn't need my _gift_ to figure it out." She choked on the words, the familiar lump forming in her throat. It seemed like she'd been crying a lot lately.

Logan took her hand and rubbed it reassuringly.

"There's nothing that can be done?"

Kaia smiled sadly at that question. "Not really."

Sensing that there was more to that answer, Logan urged her on. "What do you mean, not really?"

"I've been working on something for the last two years. A combination of drugs that would over-animate the brain, tricking it into thinking that it was doing more work than it actually was." She informed him. "It's not a cure, but it would help ease the effects. It should work, but I haven't tested it yet."

Logan opened his mouth to ask why, but she knew what he was going to say and cut him off.

"The last ingredient I need, Nemacol, is hard to get a hold of." She explained.

"I could ask Eyes Only," Logan offered, "Maybe some of his contacts can help?"

Kaia just shook her head. "According to the government, it doesn't even exist anymore." She paused, then added, "At least, anywhere _we_ can get it."

"But you found it." Logan anticipated.

"I did. Only one facility in the entire country has this stuff." She turned, and looked directly at Logan, knowing that her next words would affect him greatly. "It's a government building, masquerading as a V.A. Hospital, in Gillette, Wyoming."

"Manticore."

Kaia sighed, "It always comes back to Manticore."

Logan thought for a moment. He wasn't expecting to go back there anytime soon. There were too many things about that place that he was trying to forget. And deny.

But right now wasn't about him. "We'll get it." He told Kaia, genuinely determined. "I don't know how yet, but we will."

He gripped his hard firmer on hers and she smiled gratefully.

"How did you get all this information anyway?" Logan asked, the reporter in him getting curious.

"I hacked it." She shrugged.

He was surprised. "You're a 21 year old Doctor, _and_ a brilliant hacker?"

"Logan, I've got an IQ of 293." A sly smile slowly formed on her lips. "I can be whatever I want."

----------

A few hours later, after Kaia's soreness had subsided, they persuaded Doctor Weller to let her go home. Very reluctantly, and with a lot of spluttering and mumbling, he agreed.

They arrived at Logan's apartment just before nightfall.

"I'm going to go check on Krit," Kaia informed Logan as soon as they were back. She disappeared into the guest bedroom.

Logan immediately moved to the phone and dialled.

"Hey, it's me. We need to meet."

----------

That night, Kaia had the dream about her mother again. But this time she was aware that it was more than a dream. It was a memory from her past.

Little Kaia watched as Janet Kilbourne took the boy's face in her hands and looked into his eyes. The boy's scrunched up features slowly loosened and before long he had quietened down. He looked almost serene.

"That's a good boy," her mother crooned. "Do you feel better now?"

The boy nodded happily.

As Janet laid the boy down to sleep, her hand went to rub against her temple. Mother was having one of her headaches again, Kaia observed. Just as the pain passed they heard a commotion outside.

Kaia ducked behind a tall trolley full of medical supplies just as her mother emerged from the room. She followed her mother's gaze down the hall to see a large group of men entering the building. Kaia remembered that they reminded her of sector police, but different. More co-ordinated. They all wore black except the man in front. Kaia couldn't quite make out his face, even as he got closer.

As they marched, the man leading the team pointed down various corridors, and they peeled off two at a time. By the time they reached Kaia and her mother there were only three men left in the group. One of them noticed her hiding behind the supplies. She retreated quickly before he could meet her gaze. Kaia sat there, her arms hugging her knees, her heart beating rapidly, afraid to even peek. After a while, the man in black turned away and ignored her.

"Can I help you?" Kaia heard her mother ask.

"Doctor Janet Kilbourne." The leader said. It wasn't a question. There was nothing voluntary about it.

"Yes," Janet replied cautiously "That would be me."

"I'd like you to come with us, Doctor." He requested, but everything he said sounded like an order.

"What is this about?" Janet asked. She wasn't ready to give herself up yet.

The man paused, realising that everyone in the ward was listening to their conversation. "We might be able to help in your current situation," He said carefully, "Concerning your health." He didn't want to create a scene if he didn't have to.

Kaia, so engrossed in the exchange she was overhearing, didn't see her father approach her.

"Kaia," he whispered, signalling for her to get up off the floor. Together they stepped out from behind the supply shelf.

"What's going on here?" Kaia's father asked.

Before the lead man could reply, her mother cut in, "It's alright Greg."

She looked at him meaningfully, knowing exactly what had to be done. Greg shook his head at her. He couldn't believe that this was the only way. He didn't understand the situation. But Janet did. These men were going to take her and it didn't matter how. She smiled at her husband reassuringly, and then at her daughter's wide clueless eyes.

Her mother addressed the man. "Let's go."

The man also turned to Kaia's father, and then to Kaia herself, considering whether or not to take them too. When he recognised the look of fear on Greg Kilbourne's face, he decided.

"Take care of your daughter, Dr Kilbourne." He said to Kaia's father, heavy with implications.

Greg was tearing silently and the whole ward was buzzing with talk while Kaia watched her mother lead the men out of the building.

----------

Kaia woke in a sweat. Not from the dream - not entirely - but because she was hot. Kaia felt her forehead gingerly. She was burning up. She kicked the bedspread aside and climbed out of Logan's bed. He had insisted she use it, since Krit was still recuperating in the guestroom. After much perseverance on Logan's part, she agreed.

Kaia glanced at the bedside clock as she crossed the room to the adjoining bathroom. It read 12:13 AM. She poured herself a glass of water from the tap and gulped it eagerly. The glass was almost empty when a noise from the living room stopped her. Just outside the door, she could hear the low mumbling of two people talking. Kaia moved a little closer.

----------

"Nemacol." Logan spoke softly so as not to wake Kaia, Krit or Syl. "Ever heard of it?"

Lydecker stopped his pacing. He had come to Logan's apartment thinking that Logan had some information on the mystery girl. He wasn't expecting this.

"It's a stimulant," Lydecker supplied, cautious of where Logan was going with this. "For the brain."

"Any idea where we can get some?" Logan asked. He just wanted to know what Lydecker's answer would be.

"Why are you so interested?" Lydecker asked back. Avoidance. Typical.

Logan decided to tell Lydecker the truth. He'd need to know the whole story eventually, in order to help them.

"Kaia has a brain condition. Nemacol will help, but surprise, surprise only Manticore holds it." Logan didn't try to hide his bitterness at the mention of Manticore.

Lydecker nodded. He preferred it when he was addressed directly. No games.

"What did Manticore use it for?" Logan asked.

"Tests on a research subject." Lydecker answered. "The results of which were key in the designs of several new X series'."

"Right…" Logan wasn't interested. It was obvious that Lydecker was proud of that achievement, but recently for some reason, everything about Manticore sickened him. "Will you help us get it?"

"What did you say her name was?" Lydecker asked distractedly.

"Kaia," Logan narrowed his eyes, wondering what Lydecker was thinking. "Kaia Kilbourne."

"Kaia… Kilbourne…" Lydecker mused. The name was familiar.

"As in… _Janet_ Kilbourne." A voice spoke suddenly.

They turned to see Kaia standing in the doorway of Logan's room.

Lydecker's face had remained unchanged, but Kaia, being Kaia, knew what he was thinking.

"You shouldn't be up, Kaia," Logan chided lightly. He was only trying to care for her. "The doctor said you needed sleep."

"You should get some rest." Lydecker suggested, but it sounded more like an order.

Everything he said sounded like an order.

"You didn't remember me." Kaia said, ignoring his words, "That's ok, because at first I didn't remember you either."

"Kaia?" Logan sensed the tension in the air.

Kaia stepped right up to Lydecker. Her small figure in no way matched up to Lydecker's solid frame, but her stare was pure ice.

"You took my mother."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Geez, how much more can one girl handle? The answer: It's going to be A LOT. Next chapter coming _very _soon -- Newly Human

**© May 2004 NHmedia  
www.nhmedia.cjb.net**


	8. Truth or Dare or Both

**RAINBOW CONNECTION**

**by Newly Human**

* * *

**  
Synopsis:** Lydecker stole Kaia's mother from her life. What will Kaia do when they come face to face? Friendship, intrigue, action, and most importantly… hope. 

**Timeline:** The following takes place in between seasons 1 and 2.

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel the series and all it's characters belong to Fox, Cameron/Eglee Productions and other respective owners. I don't mean to infringe so please don't sue. Kaia Kilbourne and the plot are mine.

**Authors Note: **Sorry this chapter took a while. Ran into a bit of writer's block and I didn't want to rush it. If you're going to do something, do it well. Right? Also, HUGE thanks to everyone who put me on his or her favourites list or author alerts. It's a true honour. Anyway, thanks for sticking around! -- Newly Human

* * *

**  
CHAPTER 8  
Truth or Dare... Or Both  
  
**

"You don't have anything to say?" Kaia asked. Her face was emotionless, hiding the anger slowly building inside of her. She crossed her arms to keep from shaking. "Say whatever's on your mind. Deny it if you like."

Lydecker contemplated his answer. He wasn't sure how this girl would react. He tried to assess what she might be capable of. Fury is a powerful weapon able to give the weakest person strength; it just needed the right trigger. Lydecker didn't want to be that trigger for Kaia.

"Yes," He said carefully. "10 years ago I took your mother from you."

When she didn't respond, he elaborated. "Your mother had a very special gift. I'm sure you know..." He paused. Again, Kaia didn't move. "We were interested in her unique abilities. The windows it could open for our own neural research was an exciting prospect. When we tracked her down, I escorted her back to Manticore."

Kaia's only reaction had been a disrespectful smirk when Lydecker said the word _escorted_.

"I always believed my mother was in a research hospital." Kaia stared into Lydecker's eyes, trying to see any physical response to her words.

Lydecker just stared back. "In a way, she was."

"Yes, but the research wasn't for _her_ benefit. It was for Manticore's." Kaia heard her voice rise. She was finding it harder to control her resentment towards Lydecker and his reaction. Or lack of it.

"You think all of our ideas come out of thin air?" Lydecker said smugly.

Kaia wanted to slap that self-satisfied look off his face! But he was testing her and she knew it. She tried to contain herself, keeping her hands crossed firmly, refusing to let him affect her like this. "I never saw my mother again." She quietly raged.

Lydecker kept his mouth shut. Smart man.

Kaia finally took her eyes off Lydecker and looked down to her feet. She had avoided probing into his emotions. She was afraid of what she would find. Maybe Lydecker was a heartless bastard who didn't give a damn about her mother and what he had done to her family. Or it's possible that he _did_ care. That he had left her all these years to live an unaware life with her father because he actually held some compassion for her. She was only a little girl. It could be that she reminded him of his own recently lost X5 kids. Or, Kaia cringed involuntarily, it could be worse. Maybe he had plans for her. Maybe he has them still. She decided she didn't want to know.

"Get out." Kaia whispered through clenched teeth.

Lydecker didn't move.

"Lydecker." Logan cut in. He had been quietly watching the exchange. "You need to leave."

Slowly, and with a hint of caution that Kaia could feel, Lydecker backed out of the room.

At the door, Lydecker paused. "And yes, I do remember you, Kaia. Wide green eyes, like yours, are hard to forget." He turned back to look at her. "Your mother's was the same. She used to-"

"Don't you _dare_." Kaia hissed abruptly. "Don't you dare talk about her like I need you to fill in the last ten years of my life. I don't need your memories. I don't need your condolences. And I don't _want_ your help."

Lydecker scrutinised Kaia's steely glare. She stood her ground, even though he was sure she was trembling inside. She would have made a good soldier, he mused.

Logan opened the door and, finally, Lydecker left. When Logan returned to the living room Kaia was still standing in the same position. He reached out for her, anticipating her need to be comforted. She didn't move, didn't flinch. She didn't say a thing for a long time.

Her soul mate Zack… Her mother's memory… She wanted desperately to cry, but her body felt like it had long run out of tears. She just felt… nothing. For the first time.

Her emptiness was suddenly replaced with Logan's concern.

"Kaia?" She was staring at the floor. Logan wished for a moment that he could know what she was thinking.

"Will it ever stop?" Kaia asked suddenly. The question was for no one in particular. She looked at Logan. He caught her eye and froze, just like the first time they had met. This time, her eyes looked paler than usual. Pain filled and completely silent, they made Logan gasp.

"It doesn't look like it's ever going to stop." Kaia answered herself, but this time addressing Logan.

"We still need to get your drugs." was all Logan could think to say.

Kaia shook her head. "It can't be done alone."

"We'll help." called a voice from the guest bedroom.

Krit had spoken. He looked better, but was still pale and weak from all the blood he had lost. Syl was supporting his weight, helping him move across the room.

"We owe you at least that." She chimed in.

"Definitely not." Kaia immediately contested. She moved to Krit's other side to lend a hand. They helped him the last few steps into an armchair.

"He's still too weak to even move properly." Kaia reasoned, swiftly checking his bandages.

Logan agreed. "He's in no shape to go anywhere."

"_I'm_ still good to go." Syl volunteered. She looked at Krit for authorisation. Even though they had been on the outside for half of their lives, it was hard to kick that bad Manticore habit. Besides, what big brother wouldn't want a say in everything his little sister did?

Krit gave her a smile and nodded. "But I don't want her in there alone." He added.

"I'm going." Kaia heard herself say. Logan opened his mouth to protest. She stopped him. "I'm doing this, Logan."

He realised she wasn't going to budge.

"Ok." He went over to the various computers he always had set up. "We need a plan. I'm pulling up schedules and personnel files now."

For the next hour his fingers never stopped typing.

----------

Logan's SUV pulled up to almost the exact spot they had camped out two days earlier. Lydecker had disposed of the Animal Control van they had previously used, so they had to make do with what they had.

"This is very last minute," Kaia worried aloud. "Can we pull this off tonight?"

"We have to." Krit said simply, sitting in the front passenger seat with a laptop on his knees. Even though he couldn't help in the field he had insisted on coming as tech support. No one wanted to argue with him.

"The plan's not gonna work any other time." Logan added. He turned off the engine and opened up a second laptop to work with.

"Won't they be on higher alert?" Kaia rationalised.

"The sooner we do it, the better." Krit explained. "Manticore will have less time to recover from our previous visits."

"They were pretty prepared yesterday." Syl put in, remembering Krit going down after he got shot in the back. Her own doubts were beginning to emerge.

Krit leaned across to the back seat, groaning a little with pain in the process, and took Syl's hand.

"It's gonna be ok, sis. They were just lucky yesterday." He tried to comfort her, and maybe himself a little. "And besides, we didn't have these two to come up with a full proof plan." He said, indicating Logan and Kaia. Syl nodded, the pep talk putting the courage back in her.

Kaia adjusted the black suit she was wearing. It was the third set of clothes she had borrowed from Logon. The first became covered in blood during Krit's operation. The second set consisted of Logan's large jumper and baggy sweat pants, not exactly the right gear to be wearing when you're breaking into a secret government facility. Before they left his apartment Logan had produced a pair of tight black pants, a black skivvy and matching vest. Obviously not his own.

Logan noticed her tugging at Max's vest. Max had kept the spare change of clothes at his apartment just in case she needed to run one of his Eyes Only missions at a moments notice.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kaia replied, aware of how sensitive the subject was. "She was a little skinnier than me. That's all."

Logan nodded silently and went back to setting up his equipment. Krit handed Syl and Kaia their communication links.

"Put this in your ear," He instructed Kaia. "We'll be able to hear you and you'll be able to hear us."

"Got it." She pushed the link expertly into her ear. She was a quick learner.

Kaia and Syl each took a handgun and climbed out of the car.

Once they were outside Syl immediately started heading into the woods.

"Hey," Kaia touched Syl's arm to stop her for a moment. "I just wanted you to know that… you don't owe me anything."

Syl smiled a brilliant smile, her fun loving personality showing through for the first time in three days. Kaia was amazed that she could, considering the situation they were about to get themselves into. She gave Kaia's hand a squeeze.

"I want to do this for you." Syl assured her. "As far as I see it, you're family now."

Kaia was touched. Syl regarded her X5 brothers and sisters as her top priority. Being called family by Syl was one of the highest praises she could get. And Kaia knew she meant it.

She watched as Syl cocked her gun, checking that it was good, and then turn to disappear into the woods. She was gone in a blur.

Kaia counted slowly to three, taking deep breaths in between each number. She took one last look at Logan sitting in his car. He gave her a reassuring smile, tapping on his earpiece to let her know that he'll be in touch. Then she turned and headed towards Manticore.

* * *

**© May 2004 NHmedia  
www.nhmedia.cjb.net**


	9. Making a Mission

**RAINBOW CONNECTION**

**by Newly Human**

* * *

**  
Synopsis:** Kaia and Syl head into Manticore. Of course, things don't always go as planned. Friendship, intrigue, action, and most importantly… hope. 

**Timeline:** The following takes place in between seasons 1 and 2.

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel the series and all it's characters belong to Fox, Cameron/Eglee Productions and other respective owners. I don't mean to infringe so please don't sue. Kaia Kilbourne and the plot are mine.

**Authors Note: **I hope everyone's on the edge of their seats. Enjoy! -- Newly Human

* * *

**  
CHAPTER 9  
Making a Mission**

Main Entrance, Manticore Science and Research Facility

Anne Marie desperately wanted to get home. She had been working since 9AM and hoped to get at least a few hours sleep before having to repeat the whole process. Her heels tapped on the crisp concrete floors and her dark hair swayed from side to side as she briskly headed past checkpoint at the main entrance.

"Have a good one, Steven!" She called to the guard behind the desk.

He waved at her, "Goodnight, Dr…" he didn't know her name.

"Howard." She supplied for him. She shook her head in mock disgust. "And I thought knowing someone's name was part of your job description."

He chuckled. "Sorry, Dr. Howard. I'll remember next time."

"You'd better!" she teased, as she exited through the large metal doors.

----------

Outside, Syl was crouched in the shadows just on the edge of the building's parking lot. Kaia slowly inched her way down the small slope to join her.

Both their earpieces crackled to life and Logan's voice sounded from the other end. "Syl? Kaia? Can you hear me?"

"We hear you, Logan" Syl responded for the both of them.

"Right. Your cover is Dr Anne Marie Howard." He began to brief. "She's new to Manticore, only been there about a week, so chances are you won't be recognised. I can't hack into the inventory from here. You'll need to get to one of the lab computers to find out where they keep the Nemacol. Howard's a neurosurgeon so she's got clearance."

A continued crackling could be heard over Logan's voice as static sporadically interrupted the feed.

"What's with the noise?" Kaia asked, wincing at a sudden squeak in her ear.

"Sorry. I'm getting interference from somewhere." Logan replied. "It comes and goes. I'm going to try to clean it up, but this might be as good as it's going to get."

"Do what you can, Logan. I can barely hear you."

Suddenly, they spotted Anne Marie round the corner of the building and approach one of the only four cars parked in the lot.

"Target in sight." Syl reported through the comm. link.

"Confirmed." Krit answered. "Patrol's not in the area. You're good to go."

Kaia watched as Syl crossed the parking lot in a blur with her super speed. She crept up to Anne Marie and knocked her out. The doctor was unconscious before she hit the ground.

Syl motioned to Kaia and she quickly ran across to Syl's side. She had already removed Anne Marie's lab coat and security passes. Kaia put them on and smiled nervously.

"Wish me luck."

Syl gave her a gentle nudge. "You'll be fine."

----------

Kaia put Dr Howard's pass against the security pad by the front door. The screen flashed and gave a little beep to indicate that the doors were unlocked. She pushed open the metal doors dramatically and breezed passed the front desk, pretending to be in a hurry.

"Sorry! I forgot something." She told the guard.

"Not a problem Dr…" He rolled his hand in the air, trying to bring the name back to him. "Dr Howard! See, I told you I'd remember." He looked pleased.

Kaia let out a quick laugh and turned the corner before he could get a better look at her.

----------

In the SUV, Logan tapped furiously on his laptop while Krit checked on Syl.

"Syl? Report."

"Still on route." Syl answered. "Had to duck a few guards on patrol."

Krit looked at his watch. "You've got one minute." he commanded, before handing the link to Logan.

Logan took over. "Kaia? How are you doing?"

"I'm in." He heard Kaia reply. "The guard didn't even look twice."

"Good." His eyes ran over the map on his screen. "Take a left at corridor 48 and head straight until you get to B Junction. As soon as you turn right you should be at the lab."

"On my way." Kaia responded, followed by a loud crackle.

"The link's still on the fritz." Krit observed.

"Let's hope it doesn't get worse."

----------

_Security Control Room, Manticore_

"Hey Richie!" Peter Starch greeted his fellow guard, snoring loudly, as he entered the control room for his shift.

Richard Gale jumped in surprise and saluted, thinking it was a superior officer coming to check on him. Seeing who it actually was he relaxed.

"Geez, Pete." Richie sat back down. "I thought you were someone important."

Pete took the abuse in stride and laughed. He sat down in a chair next to Richie who was already putting his feet up to go back to sleep. They were the only two in a space built for at least five.

"It's quiet tonight." Pete noticed, pushing Richie's boots off the desk. Richie stumbled clumsily. He steadied himself and shot Pete a look. Pete ignored him, concentrating instead on the monitors.

"What have we got?" He asked.

Richie sighed, he knew he wasn't getting anymore sleep tonight. "Nothing much," he yawned. "It's almost 1:30 in the freakin' morning. Pretty much everyone's gone home for the night."

Pete nodded, storing this information away in his mind. "So where is everyone? Where's Fred?"

"You didn't hear?" Richie asked in surprise. Pete shook his head. "Renfro's been on the warpath since two nights ago."

"Two nights ago… You mean the explosion in the DNA lab?" Pete clarified.

"Knocked out by some X5 rogues." Richie confirmed. "She fired Fred for it. Said he didn't have the competence to be head of security for such a valuable division. Fired or reassigned everyone else under him too."

Pete whistled in amazement. "Poor guys…"

"Yep." Richie agreed. He leaned into one of the surveillance monitors and started tuning it into a different frequency. News, sport… hell, even a Spanish soap opera for all he cared; anything to help pass the time.

Pete suddenly thought of something. "So if Fred and his team's not watching the science labs… Who is?"

At this question Richie turned and snorted with amusement. "Get this," he began, "Renfro's got a unit of X5's patrolling the area. Whatever's left of it."

"X5's guarding from their own kind." Pete reflected. "That's kinda ironic."

----------

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

The voice behind her made Kaia stop. She turned to find a handsome young soldier, dressed in the usual camouflage gear, motioning for her to come closer.

"Can I see your ID and security pass?" He asked.

Kaia hesitated. She could see the gun he had holstered on his belt, and by the way he stood, so upright and attentive, he didn't look like the ordinarily idle security guard on routine patrol. By the way the soldier narrowed his eyes at her, suddenly suspicious, Kaia could tell… He was an X5.

* * *

**© May 2004 NHmedia  
www.nhmedia.cjb.net**


	10. Deception

**RAINBOW CONNECTION**

**by Newly Human**

* * *

**  
Synopsis:** Inside the facility, Kaia gets caught off guard. Friendship, intrigue, action, and most importantly… hope. 

**Timeline:** The following takes place in between seasons 1 and 2.

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel the series and all it's characters belong to Fox, Cameron/Eglee Productions and other respective owners. I don't mean to infringe so please don't sue. Kaia Kilbourne and the plot are mine.

**Authors Note: **I've got a lot of assignments coming up, but I'll try to be quick with the next few updates. I know it's torturous… that's kinda the point. -- Newly Human

* * *

**  
CHAPTER 10  
Deception**

"Oh no," Krit heard Logan mumble to himself.

"What?" He asked. "What did you find?"

"Just came across a memo sent out this afternoon." Logan explained. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "It says that from tonight the usual guards are being pulled from patrol."

"And?" Krit asked, sensing that it was not going to be good.

"_And_..." Logan continued. "A contingent of X5's is being put in their place."

----------

"What is this all about?" Kaia asked, walking towards the waiting soldier. She tried her best to appear confident and not in the least bit worried, despite the fact that she was scared out of her mind. Stupid security guards she could handle, but not an X5 who could snap her neck before she had a chance to take her next breath.

"Just a routine check ma'am." He assured her as he took her security pass and ID to look at.

She could tell that he was covering up his growing suspicion with that casual comment. Kaia waited as he continued to look at her photo, then up at her to compare the images.

"Is anything wrong?" Kaia asked, wishing he would hurry so she could get out of there.

"No ma'am." The X5 looked up and flashed her a charming smile. Kaia couldn't help but be charmed. Manticore made them so damn good-looking.

"Just trying to be thorough." He explained, cockiness creeping into his voice.

Logan had replaced Dr. Howard's picture with her own, so Kaia wasn't worried about not looking like who she was pretending to be. Nevertheless, the way the soldier continued to scrutinise the photo made her nervous. She suddenly realised he was sizing her up. The soldier was buying time as he assessed her, trying to determine whether or not anything was out of place.

Kaia gathered her strength.

"I don't have all night, soldier." She complained. Kaia gave the X5 a bored look. She was supposed to be senior, after all.

"There are other corridors you need to be patrolling…" She lectured, leaning closer to read his barcode number from the front of his uniform. "…X5-494."

He was visibly taken aback by her sudden attitude and snapped to attention. "Yes, ma'am."

Kaia held her hand out. When he didn't respond she raised her eyebrows expectantly at him.

"ID?" She reminded him.

"Oh." He quickly handed her the passes and gave a salute, all traces of arrogance gone. Suspicious or not, he had no reason to keep her there, and he wasn't about to question an authority figure. Manticore didn't make them to be independent; they made them to follow orders.

"Sorry, ma'am." He apologised, eyes firmly fixed on a point in the distance.

"Thank you." Kaia replied flatly. She turned and briskly continued down the hall, trying to hold her air of authority. X5-494 watched her curiously for a moment, then disappeared around the corner.

Kaia let out the breath she hadn't even realised she was holding. She heard words in her ear.

"I'm ok, Logan." She assured the worried voice. Kaia sighed deeply. "I can't believe that worked."

----------

_Security Control Room, Manticore_

Richie had finally located a baseball game broadcasting somewhere in the area. Unfortunately, the image constantly bounced and blurred, and in the end Richie could only make out the green shape of the field and little else. He moved in closer to try to make out the commentary, but that too only came in bits and pieces, making absolutely no sense.

Frustrated, he started giving the monitor a thumping on its side.

"Hey!" Pete stopped him. "That's expensive equipment you're damaging."

Richie leaned back, looking like he had given up. "There are more expensive things." He said, nodding towards one of the monitors Pete had been watching. On it, two X5's were marching down a corridor carrying out their patrol duty.

Pete rolled his eyes. Richie was always a little jealous of the Manticore soldiers, though he never admitted it. Pete continued looking over all the other screens. Everything was still, apart from the occasional guard or X5. Suddenly, some movement caught Pete's attention. Someone in a white lab coat had just entered one of the laboratories.

"Who's that?" he asked Richie, who had decided to give the baseball game idea another try.

Richie glanced over to where he was pointing. The long dark hair looked familiar.

"Must be that new surgeon. Howard, I think her name is." Richie remembered.

Pete was busy pulling up the entry logs on the computer.

"According to this she left 5 minutes ago." Pete informed.

Richie sighed. Did he have to do everything? He looked further down the log list and pointed.

"There," he said, tapping the screen. "She came back in. Steven verified."

"Oh." Pete relaxed.

"What's with all the hard questions?" Richie observed. "You looking to get a promotion now that Fred's gone?"

"I'm just on edge." Pete explained. "Those X5 rogues came back yesterday. What if they decide to come back again tonight?"

"Nah." Richie brushed it off. "Three nights in a row? They wouldn't dare."

----------

"What time is it?" Logan asked Krit anxiously. It seemed like this was taking forever.

Krit looked at his watch. "1:30." He reported. "Syl should be in place by now."

He spoke into the comm. link. "Syl, what's your status?"

No answer.

"Is it the interference?" He asked Logan.

"I'm not sure." Logan responded, checking into it on his laptop.

Krit tried again. "Syl? Report!"

"I'm here." Syl's voice came over the link. She sounded distracted.

"Is everything ok?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Syl answered casually, but she didn't sound like her usual self. "Everything's fine. I'm in position, standing by."

"Affirmative." Krit ended the transmission.

Logan gave him a curious look. The whole exchange had sounded odd to him. Krit just shook his head; he was just as confused as Logan.

----------

Kaia moved through the rows of lab benches and towards the connecting office. When she got to the smaller room she didn't even bother turning on the ceiling light. Instead she headed straight to the desk and flicked on the table lamp. Kaia sat down in the large chair and looked around at the desk in front of her. The lamp's glow was just bright enough for her to work on the nearby computer, but it also cast some light on the papers that were strewn everywhere on the table. Reports lay open, half mingled with others.

"Wow…" Kaia whispered to herself. "The doctor's messy."

She turned to the computer and started working. Kaia still had to find where they kept the Nemacol. Luckily, her computer skills were just as good as Logan's.

----------

In the Control Room Pete was watching Kaia through the monitors.

"What's she doing?" He wondered aloud.

"She's a doctor… Probably something doctor-y." Richie was still distracted by the baseball game. The reception had gotten slightly better and he could see dots where the players should be.

Pete didn't respond. His eyes lay fixed on the small figure working furiously on the computer. Suddenly, something in the corner of the screen drew his eye. The room was quite dark, but he thought he saw something in the shadows. Yes, there it was again. Someone was hiding there.

Pete leaned in closer, as if that would make the picture clearer. He saw the figure start to emerge from the shadows and approach Kaia from behind. With a blur the figure had wrapped an arm around Kaia's neck. Soon Kaia was slumped over in her chair. Dead or unconscious, Pete didn't know. Speechless, Pete grabbed Richie's shirt roughly, pulling him towards the monitor to see for himself. Richie's cries of protest were cut short when he laid eyes on the slumped body. They watched as the darkly clad figure went around to the other side of the desk and looked up at the security camera. Pete and Richie stared helpless and dumbstruck as the blonde girl pulled the surveillance camera's cords and the screen went blank.

It was Syl.

* * *

**© May 2004 NHmedia  
www.nhmedia.cjb.net**


	11. Chasing Tails

**RAINBOW CONNECTION**

**by Newly Human**

* * *

**  
Synopsis:** What's gotten into Syl? X5-494 goes on the hunt for the rogue X5. Friendship, intrigue, action, and most importantly… hope. 

**Timeline:** The following takes place in between seasons 1 and 2.

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel the series and all it's characters belong to Fox, Cameron/Eglee Productions and other respective owners. I don't mean to infringe so please don't sue. Kaia Kilbourne and the plot are mine.

**Authors Note: **I'm trying not to let anyone down, as far as where the story is headed, but please don't hate me if you get disappointed. As Joss Whedon once said, "give them what they need, not what they want." -- Newly Human

* * *

**  
CHAPTER 11  
Chasing Tails**

"Did you see that?" Richie asked, still staring at the monitor. It had been blank since the blonde intruder pulled the cameras power chords, but Richie couldn't pull his eyes away from the screen.

"Of course I saw it, you idiot!" Pete had jumped up and was now scrambling around looking for the radio. He found it and let out a cry of joy before pushing the transmit button.

"This is Security Control B. Science detail, come in." He let go of the button to open the channel for a second.

A voice came back from the other end. "Science Facility Patrol, reporting."

"Report to…" He clicked his fingers at Richie impatiently, getting him to look up what room the doctor had been in.

Richie quickly checked the monitor number with the list in front of him. "Dr. Howard. Corridor 24, room 16."

"Report to 24-16. We have an intruder. Just took down one of our doctors. Looks like an X5 rogue, so proceed with caution. Assume armed. Confirm." Pete waited to see if they had heard him correctly.

"Affirmative. Armed X5 intruder in 24-16. We're on route. Over and out."

Pete sat down in a heap and sighed heavily. He threw the radio back onto the desk and glanced over at Richie.

"Not three nights in a row, _huh_?" Pete scoffed, mocking what Richie had said earlier. "They wouldn't dare, _huh_?"

Richie just sat there, looking stunned.

----------

X5-494 attached his radio back onto his belt and started marching briskly down the corridor, heading towards 24-16. As he got nearer several other X5's emerged from other halls and joined him. 494 specialised in covert ops and assassinations, but after everything he had been through this babysitting of empty labs was just what he needed. It was their first night on patrol detail and he hadn't expected any action. In fact, he was hoping that he wouldn't have to do anything beside check a few IDs. Security Control had said that the trespasser was an X5 rogue. One of those that had escaped in 2009 he assumed. They had gotten out, now they want to break back in? He smirked to himself. Don't tell me they actually missed this place…

When the half dozen X5's turned the final corner they slowed down, pulling out their guns quietly. X5-494 looked back at the rest of the group. He had the highest rank present so it was his place to take command. He signalled for one to go ahead and scan the laboratory that they would have to pass through in order to get to the office. The X5 took one second to glance inside the room before nodding to 494 that it was all clear. 494 signalled for the rest of the group to follow him as he entered the lab. One by one they all filed in wordlessly behind him.

Inside the science lab it was almost pitch black. Thanks to the feline DNA Manticore had put in them, their eyes adjusted immediately and they could see through the darkness as if it were day. Silently they spread out and floated down the aisles of benches towards the office in the back. When they reached the door 494 stopped to listen for any signs of life. There were no sounds coming from the office, but it wouldn't be hard for the X5 rogue to be quiet and 494 knew that. He signalled to the others for a count of three. Three… Two… One!

They burst into the room brandishing their guns. Within a few seconds they had every inch of the space covered, even under the desk.

No one was there.

494 sighed wearily. He pulled his radio from its place to speak to Security Control. Now he'd have to go chasing someone.

----------

Richie watched Pete pacing nervously, as they waited for word from the X5 team. Renfro was going to have both their heads if something else went wrong tonight and they both knew it.

Suddenly, the radio started to crackle, indicating that a transmission was coming through. Pete jumped to grab it off the table before Richie could reach it.

"X5-494 reporting from room 24-16. No intruder found." The team leader announced. "Should I proceed with a sweep?"

"What?" Pete spoke before he could stop himself. How could they have missed her? Then he remembered the doctor. "What's Dr Howard's status? Is she dead?"

"Dr Howard is absent also, sir." 494 responded.

Now he was really confused. He looked over at the monitor corresponding to Dr. Howard's office, but it was blank; the camera was still cut off from its power.

"Pete?" Richie suddenly spoke up, his eyes fixed on one of the other screens.

Pete leaned in to see what he was looking at. It was another office similar to Dr. Howard's. In it stood 494 and the rest of the X5 team.

"They're in the wrong room." Richie scoffed. "I thought they were supposed to be _perfect_. They can't read a room number?"

----------

Back in the office the X5's were still waiting for further orders.

"You're in the wrong room, 494." A guard spoke through the radio, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "That's Dr. Kennedy's office you're standing in."

494 wandered over to the door and nudged it open with his foot. There is no way he could have made a mistake like that. He read the number on the front of the door.

"Sir, we're in 24-16, as directed." He motioned for another X5 to tilt the security camera towards the door, so that the guards can see through the monitor.

The radio was silent for a while as the guards in the control room were trying to figure out what was going on. 494 rolled his eyes. These guys were useless.

----------

"How's it going?" Krit asked Logan, who was concentrating on his screen.

"I'm just about done…" Logan finished his typing and leaned back. "There. I've rerouted all the security feeds. They won't be able to tell which room is which." He turned to Krit. "The guards won't know what hit 'em."

"By the time they do, Syl will be out of there and Kaia will have her Nemacol." Krit breathed in relief.

Logan's sigh followed. "It's almost over."

Even though he was glad that soon they'd be able to leave Manticore and hopefully never look back, he was also somewhat disappointed. Concentrating on the task at hand was the only thing keeping his mind off something else.

----------

"You think they bought it?" Kaia asked, getting up from her slumped over position in the chair.

"Must have." Syl replied, checking the adjacent lab for any signs of the guards. "Otherwise they'd be here by now." Satisfied that no one was coming, she turned back to Kaia.

Kaia was just about to continue typing on the computer when she noticed Syl's far off look.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Syl had been late executing the fake attack designed to divert the patrol guards. Something had her distracted.

"Yeah I'm fine." Syl replied.

Kaia gave her a look letting Syl know she wasn't buying it. Syl sighed slightly and gave in.

"On my way over here I almost ran into one of the X5's." Syl explained, "He didn't see me, but I saw him. He looked exactly like X5-493… my brother Ben."

----------

X5-494 got tired of waiting for further instructions.

"392." He called for a nearby female X5.

"Sir?" She saluted.

"Yeah yeah, ease up." He waved for her to relax. "Take two others and head south down corridor 24. The rest of you…" He spoke up so that the whole room could hear. "Go north. The X5 rogue is still on the run somewhere. If we catch her maybe we can persuade our bosses to let us keep this cushiony patrol detail."

A few X5's raised their eyebrows at 494's use of slang, but they followed his orders nevertheless.

When the X5's had disappeared out the door 494 took one last look around the room. Nothing was out of place. Paperwork and reports lay in neat piles, pens and pencils in a little pink coffee mug that read _Happy Valentines Day_. Even the pile of holiday photos that were casually dropped on the desk looked orderly. Suddenly, 494 saw something that made him stop.

----------

"For a second I thought I _was_ looking at Ben." Syl looked up at Kaia, who sat listening quietly. "But it couldn't have been him. We were told that he had died, not long ago. I know it had to have been his twin. Manticore always made us in sets of two. Still…" She didn't know how to explain it.

"You felt like you were seeing a ghost." Kaia filled in for her. Syl nodded.

"I wanted to talk to him, like it might get him back somehow." Syl whispered. "But I know I can't save Ben. Or Zack. Or Max."

Kaia understood what she was saying. Her brothers and sisters were dying all around her and she felt useless. It's no wonder she was so upset when Krit got injured yesterday. She didn't say anything to Syl, she didn't need to. Being a soldier sometimes meant not being able to have emotions. Syl just needed to let down her guard for a moment and get it off her chest.

After a short moment Syl composed herself and gave Kaia a grateful smile.

"Did you find your Nemacol?" Syl asked, getting back to the mission.

"Yeah." Kaia turned to the computer. "It's a just a few corridors down."

She got up from her seat and switched off the desk lamp. "I can get it no problem. You head to the rendezvous point. We don't know how much longer the guards will be confused. Not to mention the X5's."

Syl hesitated. "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Sure." Kaia answered. "I can just walk out of here. They still think I'm Dr. Howard."

----------

494 picked up a photo from the top of the pile. It was a bright white snowy scene. Standing in front of the camera were a man and a woman, smiling widely with their arms around each other. He spread the rest of the photos across the desk, glancing at each one. The second half of the photos was of a birthday party, but in almost every one there was the same dark haired woman.

The _real_ Dr. Anne Marie Howard.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you're all still enjoying the story. What do people think about the "bad guy" of the moment, X5-494 (aka Alec)?

**© May 2004 NHmedia  
www.nhmedia.cjb.net**


	12. Ghosts

**RAINBOW CONNECTION**

**by Newly Human**

* * *

**   
Synopsis:** Just as Kaia and Syl think they're home free, X5-494 gets closer. Friendship, intrigue, action, and most importantly… hope.

**Timeline:** The following takes place in between seasons 1 and 2.

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel the series and all it's characters belong to Fox, Cameron/Eglee Productions and other respective owners. I don't mean to infringe so please don't sue. Kaia Kilbourne and the plot are mine.

**Author's Note: ** I'm back! I had to put this story aside to concentrate on study, but the storyline was in my mind the whole time. Whether that's good or bad, my exam results will tell us for sure. I hope everyone's still interested. I didn't realise how many plotlines I had going until I sat down and wrote this chapter. And rewrote it, and _re_-rewrote it... It's extra long to make up for the lengthy wait. Apologies in advance for bad action sequences. Enjoy! -- Newly Human

* * *

  
**CHAPTER 12  
Ghosts...**

X5-494 burst out of Dr. Kennedy's office.

They were working together, the X5 intruder and the woman masquerading as a doctor. How could he have not seen it? 494 couldn't believe he had fallen for her superiority act. 494 gave himself a mental slap for having relaxed into such a foolish sense of security. It was such a _human_ thing to do...

He cursed silently to himself as he headed towards where he had last seen the dark haired impostor.

494 was determined to find them.

----------

Kaia pressed Dr. Howard's security pass against the pad to gain entry to the restricted access lab. The door beeped and let her in. Inside, the walls were lined with shelves and refrigerated storage units full of drugs and various other concoctions cooked up by Manticore. Kaia made her way along the wall, scanning her eyes over the different labels. Finally, her eyes rested on a tray of vials filled with a deep red liquid solution. She read the corresponding tag.

"Nemacol." Kaia breathed.

Quickly, she opened the glass door and slipped all four vials into the inside pocket of her lab coat. She replaced the now empty tray on the shelf, took one last look around to check that everything else was back in place, and left the lab. Swiftly, but casually so as not to attract attention, she headed towards the exit.

----------

Syl jogged quickly down the hall towards the window they had planned for her to escape from. She slowed down as she neared a junction, recalling which way she was supposed to go. The prospect of being free of this place was so close she could almost touch it.

Syl hadn't realised how hard it was for her to be back here until she had seen Ben's face. He had reminded her of everything they had here at Manticore. And everything they had taken away from her.

The sudden sound of feet on tile behind her made her stop. She slowly turned and listened. Whoever it was wasn't close yet, but they were getting closer. At this rate her pursuer could catch up to her before she reached the SUV. She'd end up leading him right to Krit and Logan's position.

Syl couldn't let that happen.

----------

Logan glanced over at Krit. He was sitting with his eyes trained on the edge of the clearing, watching for any signs of Syl or Kaia through the foliage. By the intent look on his face Logan knew that nothing would - or could - break Krit's concentration until they arrived.

Logan turned back to the laptop sitting on his knees. The screen told him that the surveillance feeds from all the security cameras were still scrambled; the monitors not corresponding to their correct rooms. Everything looked like things were still going according to plan - for once - so he began to type. Logan used a backdoor and Lydecker's old passwords to gain access to the confidential files of all the Manticore projects. He opened up a search window and typed in a serial number. X5-452.

Immediately, screen after screen of information popped up before him. He stared at an image of the beautiful girl he had held in his arms just two nights earlier.

Max.

----------

494 clipped the radio back to his belt as he finished reporting his findings to Security Control. It had taken the monkeys in the office a few minutes before they realised they should block Dr. Howard's access code and report the impersonator to all guards on patrol. 494 wondered how they ever got their jobs.

He reached a junction and un-clipped the holster on his belt, getting ready in case he needed to quickly grab his gun. He had been tracking someone just ahead of him for the last few minutes. At first 494 thought it was another X5 on patrol, but as he ran to catch up to them they had quickened their speed too. It had to be the female X5 rogue.

494 stopped to listen. He couldn't hear her anymore. He closed his eyes and focused hard on listening to his surroundings, trying to pick up anything that would reveal her position. Where could she be?

As if to answer his silent question, the sudden cocking of a gun sounded behind him.

"Looking for me?" A female voice asked.

494 froze, keeping his back to the X5 rogue. Carefully, he began to move for his gun, but made it appear like he was surrendering.

She seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Don't." the voice warned. He stopped, not wanting to make things any worse.

"Disengage your weapon." She instructed steely.

Cautiously, 494 did as he was told. Within seconds he had pulled the gun apart. He scattered the pieces across the floor and away from the both of them. It would take a few moments to put the gun back together. That was the point.

"I see you haven't forgotten any of that good ol' Manticore training." 494 goaded in his typically smug way.

"Shut up." She snapped at him. "Turn around."

494 slowly turned. The X5 rogue stood holding her gun steadily pointed at him. When she finally had a full view of his face she audibly gasped.

----------

Kaia made her way past the labs and entered a different section of the facility. All the rooms in this area of the building had been set up for analysis and observation - like a hospital ward. She peeked in through the tiny door window of one of the rooms to see a young boy lying in a bed with various machines attached to him. He looked pale and weak and probably wouldn't make it through the next few nights.

Kaia moved to the next room to see an older soldier, about 25, strapped to the bed and shaking uncontrollably. Kaia felt the spasms of pain from the man, even through the thick metal door between them. The drugs that were dripping into his system weren't working. She put her security pass against the pad by the door to get into the room. She wanted to help somehow. It beeped twice and rejected the card. Kaia tried again. No luck.

Reluctantly, Kaia turned away and continued down the hall. A few doors down the patients didn't look entirely human, but other than that each room contained a similar scene to the first two. Whatever the reason, Manticore had these people stuck in rooms so that their doctors and scientist could watch and poke and prod.

Thoughts of her mother came to her. All that she must have gone through just by being here, just by choosing to go quietly...

Kaia was brought back to reality by a feeling that seemed strangely familiar - a sense of sadness and yearning that seemed to pull her towards one of the rooms further down the corridor. Kaia drifted towards the door as if she was being called and had no control of her own.

----------

Syl had doubled back to confront her follower, but now, as she stared at the man who had her brother's face, she deeply regretted that decision. All the same, she couldn't tear her eyes away.

She was staring at a ghost.

The soldier looked at her, intrigued and wondering what could have her so spooked. After a short moment of silence he opened his mouth to speak.

"Where's the good doctor?" He asked, cheekily.

Syl snapped out of her daze, realising what he was _really_ saying. He knew that Kaia wasn't who she was pretending to be.

Syl began to worry that Kaia could be in trouble. She reached up to activate her comm. link to let the others know that Kaia's cover had been compromised.

"Command, come in." The only answer she got was loud static. She tried again.

"Kaia?" Again, no response. Something was wrong with the connection.

Syl's moment of confusion was enough of a window for 494 to knock Syl's gun from her hands. It crashed to the ground loudly as 494 bent to wipe a sweep kick across the floor. Syl felt her feet being swept from under her.

As Syl fell on to her back, 494 dived for her fallen gun. She stretched out her leg, trying to kick the gun out of his reach. Instead, her heavy boot connected with 494's hand. He let out a cry and clutched at it in pain. Syl swung her leg up and made contact with his head. He stumbled backwards, trying to regain some sense of balance. In a moment, Syl was once again upright. She advanced, not waiting for 494 to compose himself. Syl managed to connect a few blows before 494 regained his stability and began to fight back. They sparred evenly, until Syl suddenly found herself in a headlock... and realised she couldn't breathe.

----------

Logan skimmed through the files and files of information on Max, pausing only once when he thought there was a transmission from Syl or Kaia. When the only thing coming through was static, he turned back to the screen in front of him.

Logan skipped the parts he already knew. Born in July 2000. Escaped in 2009. Surfaced in Seattle in 2019. Logan paused when he arrived at more recent documentation. Most of it was too classified for even him to get to, but he was really only looking for one thing... reports of her death.

----------

Syl struggled fiercely, but 494's grip around her neck stayed firm.

The edges of the world began to blur and darken as the oxygen was cut off from her lungs. Syl continued to struggle as best she could, but she felt her legs begin to buckle and slowly collapsed to her knees. 494 stayed with her, intent on bringing her down.

Through the blurriness, Syl felt something cold, hard and metallic against her leg. She fumbled clumsily at it. 494 didn't seem to notice. He probably thought she was thrashing about in desperation.

Her hand finally found its grip on her fallen gun. Syl brought it up quickly and pressed it to the soldier's neck.

494 felt the metal against his skin and loosened his grip slightly. It was enough to let Syl breathe again. Air rushed into her lungs and her eyes came back into focus. When she nudged the gun deeper, he finally let go. Syl thanked him by elbowing him in the jaw.

494 fell to the floor gasping. Syl took that chance to move away completely from his reach. She stood over him with her gun aimed confidently, and prepared to fire.

494 chose that moment to turn to look up at her. She had made him bite his lip with that last blow and blood began to trickle down his chin. Her finger on the gun's trigger hesitated.

With his arms out in a gesture of surrender, 494 looked at her. He looked so defeated... Syl couldn't do it. She felt her gun start to lower.

494 breathed in relief. He had assessed correctly; living out in the world had made her soft, sentimental, easy to predict. He couldn't help but be amused.

Syl suddenly brought the butt of the gun to his head and 494 fell on the floor a final time, unconscious. She may be sentimental, but she wasn't an idiot.

Syl stared at the fallen body, a lump forming in her throat. Ben, Max, Zack... they all died victims of Manticore. She feared that in the end, this place would take them all. But there was more than one way to fall prey to Manticore. Even though 12 had escaped, Manticore still had a hold on all of them. Syl hated them for that. And every part of her wanted revenge for her fallen brothers and sisters, but no matter what, she couldn't kill this man. That would make her what Manticore always intended her to be. She wouldn't let them win. She wouldn't be made another victim.

"For my family..." Syl managed to whisper as she holstered her gun.

Syl began to back away as she took one last look at the unconscious soldier. After a few more steps she turned, and raced to find Kaia.

----------

Kaia looked through the little window. Inside the room a stunning woman lay unconscious. She looked exhausted and Kaia recognised the signs of a recent operation. Her dark hair lay spread out on the pillow, framing her tanned skin and the exotic features of her face. Kaia watched her breathe to the rhythm of the loud heart monitor beeping beside her. The woman's eyes twitched as she dreamed violently. Kaia felt the horror of her nightmare before she suddenly calmed and a wave of sadness washed over her. The overwhelming defeat, the heart wrenching angst, the deep longing... Kaia felt it all.

The woman's strong feelings subsided as she drifted into a dreamless sleep. Kaia couldn't help but feel sympathy for this woman. Even though she was here at Manticore, and Kaia assumed just another brainwashed soldier, the woman seemed to have life inside of her. Independence. Individuality. Defiance. Things Manticore certainly didn't drill into their subjects. It felt as if she had lived... and lost.

The sadness became a little too much for Kaia to bear so she continued down the corridor. She briefly glanced into the next - and last - room at the end of the hall as she passed, but what she saw made her eyes widen.

"Zack..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** It was so hard to write Syl, knowing so little about her. I hope the "victims of Manticore" paragraph wasn't too much. As always, let me know what you think! -- Newly Human

**© June-July 2004 NHmedia  
**


	13. Abandon

**RAINBOW CONNECTION**

**by Newly Human**

* * *

**  
Synopsis:** Kaia has found Zack. But can she get him back? Through it all, Logan can't help but remember... Friendship, intrigue, action, and most importantly… hope.

**Timeline:** The following takes place in between seasons 1 and 2.

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel the series and all it's characters belong to Fox, Cameron/Eglee Productions and other respective owners. I don't mean to infringe so please don't sue. Kaia Kilbourne and the plot are mine.

**Author's Note: ** Thanks for everyone's reviews. I didn't realise how much I missed getting them. "Welcome back!" to the returning readers – I'm so glad that people are still interested – and "Hello!" to new readers who have just joined us. Sorry, yet again, for the long wait. It's getting harder and harder to find the time to write and I don't want to just throw something together for the sake of getting a new chapter up. Thanks for all the words of encouragement. Enjoy! -- Newly Human

* * *

  
**CHAPTER 13  
Abandon**

Krit glanced at his watch. Syl and Kaia should both be out by now. He began to worry that something had gone terribly wrong. To make his paranoia worse, every so often Krit's eyes would – with the help of some powerful pain medication – play tricks on him. He would look just beyond the trees and see Syl's figure staggering slowly towards them, fatally wounded, or Kaia walking steadily, but followed closely behind by a group of enemy X5s. When this happened, Krit would close his eyes briefly, blink a few times, and then the image would change back into an empty forest. He had been sitting in that SUV, staring at the unmoving trees, for far too long. Honestly, his butt was getting numb.

Beside him, Logan was still working quietly on a laptop. He periodically checked the status of the security monitors and kept an ear out for any communication from the girls. His main focus however, stayed on _her_. Logan couldn't go for longer than a few moments without needing to see her face, her beautifully dark eyes. It was probably because he was so close to Manticore, a place that she had hated with every fibre of her being, a place Logan had come to hate because it would be her final resting place.

The thought fell into Logan mind, and for the first time he didn't deny it. On the other hand, he would never fully accept it either. A girl had died. And that was passable, because she was always nameless. Logan just couldn't bring himself to breathe her name. It seemed like it was the only thing left to hold on to. If he said it aloud it may be taken away from him…

Logan switched back to monitoring the security feeds and joined Krit in waiting for Syl and Kaia's return. From the corner of his eye, Logan noticed Krit start to shift in his seat, trying to get into a more comfortable position. Krit stopped immediately and grunted in pain.

"Are you ok?"

Krit tried to nod, but the movement had triggered sharp spasms; stemming from his abdomen and rippling out throughout the rest of his body. The pain was obvious on his face.

"The painkillers are probably starting to wear off. Try not to move, "Logan instructed, "We'll be out of here soon."

Suddenly, the communications link sparked to life and Kaia's voice could be heard trying to come through.

"… Log--…… there? I… --ack…"

Logan scrambled to try to clear up the interference. He hadn't realised it had gotten so bad.

----------

"What?" Logan's voice crackled through the earpiece. The static cleared a little.

"It's Zack." Kaia said a little louder.

There was quiet in her ear as Logan registered the news. "He's alive?"

In response Kaia closed her eyes and concentrated. She reached into Zack's room with her mind. Her thoughts explored, stretching like a spider web weaving around the room. She was searching for a familiar feeling. Anything.

But she found nothing.

"No." She finally answered through the link. "I can't feel him."

Kaia looked around, trying to understand what they were doing to him.

"It looks like their harvesting his organs." She relayed to Logan, a silent tear running down her cheek. "But he's gone. The Zack I knew isn't there."

She was still staring through the glass at Zack's body when Syl came running down the hall a moment later.

"Kaia!" She hissed in an urgent tone. "We need to go!"

She reached Kaia and stopped to catch her breath for a second. Literally, that's all it took.

"I've been trying to get through to you. My comm's been out." She rushed, obviously in a hurry.

Kaia broke her gaze and turned to Syl. She hadn't heard about Zack.

"They're on to us." Syl continued, oblivious to Kaia's expression, "We've got to go now!"

Kaia opened her mouth, not sure how to break the news. It didn't matter, because at that moment Syl glanced through the glass.

A moment of confusion crossed Syl's face. She stepped closer to get a better look through the window and her eyes widened.

"It's Zack!"

Syl tugged at the doorknob. It was no use. The door was locked and built with transgenics in mind.

Kaia tried to stop her. "That's not Zack… He's not there anymore." Syl wasn't listening.

Just then, Kaia heard Logan's voice in her ear. "Kaia! Unfriendlie--…" His voice was replaced with static.

"Logan?" Kaia pressed her earpiece deeper to try to get a better sound. "Repeat that?"

Logan responded with more static. "…seven… to your posit--… now!"

It was time to get out of there.

Syl was still trying to open the door, getting more and more desperate.

"Syl listen to me!" Kaia yelled, attempting to turn Syl to face her.

Syl just ignored her. She switched positions to put her full bodyweight into her shoulder and charged the door.

"Zack is dead!"

Even though she was the one to have spoken, the impact of those words hit Kaia _hard_. 'Dead… dead… dead…' echoed harshly down the hall.

They had just as much an effect on Syl and she stopped.

Kaia took this moment to grab her arm and pull her away. "Come on!"

----------

Back at the SUV, Logan and Krit sat intently listening in on a conversation between the X5's on patrol. The constant interference in the air was making any kind of communication between Syl and Kaia almost impossible. Logan had sped to find another way to reach them. In his search he had inadvertently come across the radio frequency used by the patrol guards. A one in a million chance… It was pure luck.

They needed a little bit of luck right about now.

Logan had been able to catch the tail end of one X5 guard relaying the position of two unidentified females last seen in the vicinity of the Observation Wing. A total of seven X5's responded to the call and were headed towards Kaia and Syl. Logan mentally crossed his fingers, hoping that Kaia had heard his warning.

----------

Syl and Kaia burst out through the side door of the science facility. They dove into the nearest bush and headed deep into the forest surrounding Manticore.

With Syl's advanced speed she quickly disappeared out of sight. Behind her, Kaia ran as hard and as fast as she could. Blood pumped intensely to her heart. Her arms flailed wildly at her sides. She had never been a graceful runner, and now was not the time to change that. Kaia stumbled and tripped, landing roughly on her hands and knees. She scrambled back onto her feet, then started running wildly again.

----------

"They've found a way to _re_-reroute all their feeds." Logan told Krit, dejection in his voice. "The security monitors are fixed, and I don't have control over them anymore."

"It doesn't matter," Krit managed to speak through heavy breathing. The pain was worsening. He indicated to the radio and the conversation he had just overheard. "They've swept the entire building. Syl and Kaia must already be out."

"That's a good sign." Logan nodded. He tried to sound reassuring, but wasn't exactly convincing Krit… or himself for that matter.

In the distance they could hear sirens from the science facility, and the sounds of military getting organised. They both knew that very soon soldiers would be roaming all over the woods.

Krit and Logan both silently hoped that Syl and Kaia could get back before the soldiers caught up to them.

----------

She ran.

Syl had to get as far away from that place as possible, as if it were some kind of disease. It was a virus, dirty and devious. And it spreads. It had killed her loved ones; the people she had teased and laughed with, the ones she saved her special smile for. Syl felt like she hadn't smiled in years…

Zack is dead.

The words continued to pound in her ears. She didn't want to think. She ran.

----------

After a while Kaia's lungs were burning and her legs were pumping out of sheer autonomy. She had to stop. Kaia forced herself to slow down and wobbled dizzily towards a large tree. Steadying herself against the trunk, she rested her forehead on the rough bark and squeezed her eyes shut tight. Kaia held her breath several times, trying to stop herself from hyperventilating. Her head would not stop spinning.

When she started to feel steadier on her feet and her breathing slowed down, she opened her eyes. Kaia stood there for a moment, staring down at the lab coat she was still wearing. The white material reflected in the moonlight and it shone brightly. Kaia might as well have been a beacon; any soldier in the area would have no problem seeing the white glow.

Feeling like a flashing idiot, she quickly pulled the coat off. The dark clothes Kaia had on underneath – the ones she borrowed from Logan, or rather, Logan's female friend – blended her effectively into the shadows. Kaia remembered to retrieve the Nemacol before stowing the coat under a nearby shrub. She pocketed the vials and, with a relieved sigh, told herself to start moving again.

----------

Only as Syl neared the edge of the clearing where the SUV was parked, did she finally slow down. She paced around, catching her breathe, breathing in the cool night air. Suddenly realising something, she stopped. In all her attempts to avoid thinking she had forgotten one very important thing. Actually… a person…

Kaia. Syl had left her behind.

It had slipped her mind that Kaia wouldn't be able to keep up with her X5 speed. Syl was disgusted with herself. She had done the one thing she could never forgive herself for doing. Abandoned a sister.

Syl swiftly turned and headed back they way she had come.

----------

All this waiting was putting Logan on edge. He looked outside at the forest around them and felt a sudden sense of déjà vu. The air was still, no wind around. The moon glowed in the sky, casting a soft light that reflected on the front of the car… just like it had a few nights ago.

He had been waiting, full of worry, just as he was now. Logan closed his eyes and the scene played over in his mind, as if he were watching a movie. He remembered how things had gone so terribly wrong.

----------

Kaia ached all over. When she had tried to run again her body screamed in pain, so she was forced to move at a slower pace. Kaia drifted carefully around in the shadows, ducking in and out between trees, using whatever cover she could find. She moved swiftly, but quietly. Her heart was still beating hard in her chest; the result of all the running around as well as an unexpected feeling of exhilaration. All that oxygen must have gone to her head.

The excitement quickly turned to fear when Kaia heard heavy footsteps approaching.

She immediately crouched down behind some thick foliage and pulled out the gun Logan had given her earlier. Never having fired a gun before, she held it tentatively, not quite sure how to handle it. The footsteps continued to come closer. Kaia held her breath and hugged the handgun to her chest, hoping that whoever it was would just pass her by.

----------

Syl headed quickly back to Kaia. She pulled out her gun, ready in case she happened to come across anyone unfriendly.

As she jogged, Syl couldn't avoid thinking, no matter how hard she tried. She would beat herself up – if it were physically possible – for leaving Kaia like that. How could she have left her behind? What kind of a sister did that make Syl? What kind of person?

Syl was always so hard on herself – Krit was forever telling her that – but she couldn't help it. Leaving someone behind felt… disgraceful.

Before she knew it her thoughts were brought back to Zack…

In her heart Syl knew that Zack was gone. She had seen the monitors in Zack's room. His body was alive, but he was brain dead. Without brain activity he could never be who he was.

Still, part of her felt like she had abandoned her brother there… again. Tears trickled down her face. She should have tried harder to get his body out, away from them.

Syl sniffed and composed herself, wiping the tears from her cheek with her gunless hand. Zack wouldn't want her to be like this. He would scold her for dwelling on something so pointless. We pay our respects, and we go on with the mission. What was the mission that Zack had given all of them? To be free…

Syl paused. She looked ahead through the trees and to what lay beyond.

Silently, she said her goodbyes.

----------

BANG!

----------

Logan and Krit turned to the sound of gunshot. It seemed so close that the echo resonated around them. In a second they were both opening their car doors to get out. With the wound in Krit's side he didn't get far. Logan was already across the clearing when Krit let out a roar of agony and fell to the dirt floor.

"Krit!" Logan rushed back to help him.

Krit clutched at his stomach as fresh blood seeped through the bandages. He struggled to sit up, but that made the torment worse and he cried out again.

"Don't move!" Logan urged, bending to help him.

"Go…" Krit managed to groan through clenched teeth.

Logan was trying to stop Krit as he attempted to sit up again. "What? Don't talk. Just lie down…"

Krit breathed and spoke again, more clearly this time, but more painfully too.

"Syl… Kaia… _Go_…"

Logan hesitated.

"GO!"

Krit pushed Logan away, making him fall back. Logan looked at Krit's face, full of pain and determination, then he got to his feet and broke into a run.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Did I do too much jumping between characters? Please let me know what you all think about the story. And don't be afraid to criticise, I won't mind. In fact, I insist upon it :-). -- Newly Human

**© August 2004 NHmedia  
**


	14. Into The Woods

**RAINBOW CONNECTION**

**by Newly Human**

* * *

  
_Once again, Logan finds himself deep in the forest. Is history repeating itself?  
Friendship, intrigue, action, and most importantly… hope._

**Timeline:** The following takes place in between seasons 1 and 2.

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel the series and all it's characters belong to Fox, Cameron/Eglee Productions and other respective owners. I don't mean to infringe so please don't sue. Kaia Kilbourne and the plot are mine.

**Author's Note: ** Thanks again for all the reviews. They briefly gave me my muse back, so the next few chapters will probably be coming in quick. Stay tuned! -- Newly Human

* * *

  
**CHAPTER 14  
Into The Woods**

_1:36 AM, Outside Manticore, Gillette, Wyoming._

Logan darted through the trees, branches whipping dangerously at his face. He had pushed his shirt sleeves up to his elbows, and the branches scratched roughly at his arms, almost breaking skin. His exoskeleton warmed with exertion, threatening to overheat. Logan ignored the warning beeps and the pain in his legs, and pushed himself harder.

He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get to her.

He travelled swiftly, at moments with his eyes closed, not stopping to see what was ahead, or even where he was heading. It was as if, deep down, he already knew…

Logan stumbled to a halt as he neared a large log lying across the forest floor. It was the trunk of a tree that had fallen long ago. Catching his breath, he stepped over it and into the small clearing where the tree used to stand.

His eyes were fixed on the ground before him. A girl lay on the floor, her arms limp at her side, blood oozing from her chest. Her body shuddered with each heavy breath as she struggled to stay conscious.

Logan took a step closer.

"Max…?"

He dropped to his knees beside her and clutched at her limp form.

"Max! Oh, God…"

Logan brought her up to rest against him. "It's okay… You're going to be okay…"

He noticed the wound in her upper chest and touched it gingerly.

"This isn't bad," He lied, unconvincingly. It was bad. Very bad.

Max looked up at him, as if realising he was there for the first time.

"Logan…"

"It's okay. You're going to be all right."

"I'm sorry…" She managed to whisper.

"No, we're going to get you out of here." He said, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her. "It's going to be all right."

"There's something I've got to tell you." Max started, tears coming to her eyes. "I should've said something a long time ago-"

"I love you, Max…" Logan heard himself say. His eyes began to blur with tears. "With all my heart… and every day since I met you. Forever… I will love you."

Max gave him a brilliant smile, despite the pain in her chest. "Forever… I'll be waiting…"

Logan held her tightly. He watched helplessly as her breaths became shorter and more erratic. Max's eyes widened. She was afraid. "Logan…"

"Max…"

Her head rolled back. Lifeless.

"Max, Max…" Logan's cries got muffled as he buried his head into her hair. "Max… No, no…" He wasn't ready to let her go.

"Max, no…"

----------

Logan blinked away the tears in his eyes. He looked around at the familiar surroundings. The log lay to the left of the clearing and dead leaves scattered the ground. Everything looked the same.

He was suddenly acutely aware of things around him. The bark and leaves rustled under his knees. The engine in his metallic legs whirred. The earth smelled musky and damp, mixed with a slight mintyness from the surrounding trees.

Everything felt heightened, yet nothing seemed real.

Logan felt disconnected, incorporeal, like he was floating above the earth, looking down on himself. He stared at the empty ground in front of him.

This is where she lay.

----------

From the shadows, a figure approached. Something glinted in the moonlight.

It was a gun.

----------

Logan heard the footsteps, and didn't even flinch. Someone was coming and he didn't care. Part of him wanted it to happen, for it to end quickly. Max was waiting for him…

He turned his tired eyes in the direction of the noise. Through the darkness he could see the outline of someone advancing slowly.

From out of no where, a sudden wind swept through the air, disturbing the still trees. Moonlight peeked through the branches and briefly illuminated the forest in a dancing pattern. Logan glimpsed the slight figure and blinked his eyes in disbelief.

The female lifted her gun to aim at him.

"Max…?"

----------

She heard him call out a name and stopped.

"Logan?" A voice echoed softly across the air.

Kaia stepped out from the shadows, her gun held in front of her with both hands. She looked at the kneeling form and breathed in relief when she recognised Logan in the darkness.

"Geez… I almost shot you!" Kaia exclaimed in a stage whisper. She didn't dare get louder, just in case soldiers were in the area. Her arms dropped to her sides heavily, as if holding the gun was an incredible burden, and she started to move forward.

A few paces from Logan, Kaia felt a wave of emotion wash over her. It stopped her mid-step.

Logan was knelt with his head turned to her and one arm sitting loosely at his side. His other arm was reached out in front of him, hand pressed against the ground. The light rain from that morning had left the soil moist and his fingers sank easily into the earth. Logan gazed intensely at her and didn't move an inch.

Desire and passion and anguish and relief and desperation swirled in the air around them. It pressed against her on all sides, and Kaia struggled to breathe normally – it was overwhelming.

Logan was still staring at Kaia, a misty look in his eyes.

"I knew you weren't dead…" he whispered, "I missed you…"

He spoke in her direction, but Kaia knew that his words weren't meant for her.

Kaia felt the invisible energy tighten around her heart as Logan continued to gaze at her. The pressure brought tears to her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Logan? Can you hear me?" She spoke gently so as not to alarm him, "It's okay… It's me, Kaia…"

After a moment, Logan blinked. His eyes looked over her face; he seemed to recognise her. He then looked down at her clothes and his expression unexpectedly became blank.

The sea of emotion around them rapidly drained away. The air suddenly felt hollow.

"Kaia…" he finally choked. His voice was husky; the kind you get in the morning, after just waking up. He turned to stare down at his hand, still resting in the dirt. His face remained vacant.

Kaia didn't know what to say. The breath of pure emotion from Logan still lingered in her chest.

----------

From the opposite direction, Syl headed towards Logan and Kaia. Her acute hearing had picked up their muffled voices.

Stepping out from the trees she stopped at the sight before her. Logan was kneeling in the dirt, staring as if in a trance at the ground. Kaia stood not far from him, looking like she couldn't breathe. She looked up when Syl appeared.

"It's ok," Kaia replied, seeing the alarmed look on Syl's face. Kaia didn't try to explain what had happened. Even if she wanted to, she didn't think she could put it into words.

Syl looked back and forth between the two of them. She nodded, knowing that Kaia could handle whatever was going on better than her.

"We need to get moving." Syl urged gently, almost apologetically. She could tell that it was a delicate situation, and didn't want to be insensitive. "There are soldiers everywhere."

Kaia agreed, "I only barely slipped past one earlier."

"I came across a soldier too." Syl told her.

"The shot I heard…" Kaia realised.

Syl lifted the recently fired gun in her hand. "That was me. I had to take him out." She put the gun away. "They know exactly where we are now, and _all _of them will be heading this way."

Kaia nodded and went to help Logan to his feet. Syl moved to help too, but Kaia stopped her. Logan and Kaia had shared so much with each other, despite their short acquaintance. She felt responsible for him somehow. And right now, Logan needed her.

"I'll get Logan. Why don't you head back to the car and start it up."

Kaia was suddenly distracted by something in the direction of the SUV. She turned and tilted her head slightly, as if she could hear something. Syl strained to hear it too, but all she heard was their own breathing.

"Krit's in pain." Kaia pronounced. "He needs help." She turned to Syl's confused face. "And he's worried about you."

Syl was reluctant to leave. "You'll be okay?"

"Yeah," Kaia looked down at Logan; he was still kneeling on the ground. She touched his shoulder lightly and he looked up at her. His expression was one of a young child, waiting patiently. "We'll be fine."

She turned back to Syl and smiled gratefully, knowingly. "Thanks for coming back for me."

Syl opened her mouth, "I ran… I forgot you couldn't…" Her voice trailed off.

"It's okay," Kaia replied, understanding that her thoughts were probably fixed on Zack. Syl was _still_ thinking of him, just as Kaia was.

Syl didn't ask how she knew what she knew. Kaia smiled at her, and she suddenly felt that everything was going to be okay, regardless of how much of a cliché that was.

Kaia silently told Syl that she wasn't a bad sister for leaving Kaia behind. That no matter what any of them did to each other, no matter what happened, in her heart, she knew the truth. They were family. No one and nothing could ever break that bond.

Syl released a long breath. She would never be alone.

"Go, Krit's waiting…" Kaia reminded her.

Kaia watched Syl disappear once again into the forest.

She turned back to Logan.

Kaia knew what she had to do. She prepared herself, and tried to tap into his vast mix of emotions. After a brief moment, she stopped. Logan was trying very hard to keep from feeling _anything_. She could sense, inside him, a constant tugging that was like bubbles trying to break free, but a stubborn blanket of denial had covered the surface and refused to let them.

Kaia desperately wanted to help Logan, but she couldn't if he didn't want to be helped. At the very least, she would respect his wishes.

Logan allowed Kaia to help him to his feet. And he didn't protest when she took his hand in hers. Together – and the whole time not uttering a word – they hurried back to the SUV.

----------

The drive back to Logan's apartment was eerily quiet.

Syl sat in the back with Krit's head resting on her lap. She had helped him back into the car, and he had promptly passed out. Kaia took over the task of driving while Logan sat silently beside her.

It had been a long and hard few days.

It would be weeks before any of them would even start to _think_ about recovering from it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gosh, I hope no one got _too_ confused by this chapter. I tried really hard to portray the emotional turmoil that our characters are going through, without just outright saying it. And no, that wasn't the end! Next chapter will be up very soon.

**© 15 August 2004 NHmedia  
**


End file.
